Tension Holding
by Joy1
Summary: Sara & Gabriel are trying to figure out if they're more than friends...& Ian is less than happy. The Witchblade is only adding to the confusion. Now enter Vicky? Picking up after Tension Released and Tension Mounting.
1. Holding

Tension holding

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: I'm taking it over from here. Please read Tension Released and Tension Mounting to figure out what's going on. Hope it meets with the approval of the previous two writers.

This piece picks up with Gabriel and Sara discussing the possibility of an 'US'.

Gabriel stared at Sara confusedly. "You would like to see what's between us?" he asked. "Does that mean we try to date or we go on a date or you just figure out how you feel about me or what?" He shook his head. 

His manner changed so quickly Sara didn't know what to make of it. "Okay wellI'm not sure. What were you hoping would happen by telling me this?"

He blinked rapidly staring at the table in front of him. "Hoping? I'm not sure I wasI guess I was hoping I would tell you I had feelings for you, you would say you didn't but that you loved me and didn't want to lose me. I hoped that you would want to try to still be friends I guess I didn't let myself believe it would be anything else."

"And now that I'm willing"

"But what are you willing to do Sara? You don't want to hurt me, which pretty much means you don't want to take a risk so"

"Gabrielyou are shooting yourself in the foot right about now. What do you want from me? I'm willing to try."

Gabriel looked Sara over and figured out what he really wanted to know. "Sara? When I was touching you the other nightdid you feel anythingtowards me?"

She opened and closed her mouth several times locked into Gabriel's gaze. He was staring so deep into her eyes she was drowning. "I feltit felt"

Every bit of self-assurance Gabriel needed was gained by the lovely detective's stammer. Seated next to Sara on the couch he turned to face her moving over a bit so their thighs practically touched. He reached out with his right hand and traced his fingertips down Sara's left arm incredibly lightly. Her fine hairs stood on end as her eyes fluttered shut. 

When she opened her eyes she realized how very close Gabriel had become. He would gaze at her lips then up to her eyesthen back again. Almost involuntarily Sara looked at Gabriel's pouty mouth and bit her lip, causing a small helpless sound to emanate from him. They stared at one another as they continued to edge closer to each other. When Sara licked her lips Gabriel's patience ran out. His mouth cruised over hers gently. 

The sound of a growling animal outside the window of Sara's apartment disturbed their reverie. Sara saw the black coat whirl before disappearing. She blinked several times. "You can't go home" she muttered. "I have no idea where you would be safe but you can't go home."

"What?" Gabriel murmured having missed Nottingham.

Sara got up and started to pace. "Well my stalker is now your stalker so" She sat down again. "What exactly did Nottingham say would happen if you were more than my friend?"

"He'd kill me," Gabriel stated plainly. 

"That's what I thought," she said with a nod. "Go take a shower or something. You're staying here tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Sara snipped. "Showerchop chop."

"We are still at the 'we're not going to be lovers right now' phase right? Cause I'm really not quite sure of the situation at present."

"Your virtue is safe with meI'm more worried about your body." Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her. "That did not come out right."

"I'll hide in the bathroom."

Sara picked up her phone and dialed Ian's cell. 

""

"Nottingham, its Sara."

""

"Come on. Say something."

"I warned him."

"That's why I called."

Ian grit his teeth, "I assumed as much."

"Listen Ian"

"I'm Ian now. You're scared for your precious boy so now I get called by my name. What an honor!"

Sara shook her head, "What is it that you want? Until you pushed the issue Gabriel wasn't going to tell meI wasn't even thinking that way about him." A dark male laugh rang through the phone. "What?"

"I heard you Sarafrom your fire escape. I heard the moans and groans of pleasure his hands brought you You never completely realized our connectionwhy I can be where you are at any moment. You never truly gazed upon Mr. Bowman just as you never truly gazed upon me. I have been with you and the Witchblade in generation after generationbut you refuse to see." 

Something crashedbroke in the background. "I know you. I felt you as you felt him that night that his hands were stroking your skin. You were aroused never wanting his touch to leaveand it wasn't just that the caresses made you feel wonderful, it was the one doing it. You moaned for him. You gasped for him. You wanted him to touch you and keep touching you."

"Well if you knew so well why threaten Gabriel?" she snapped.

"Because I did know I am a freak to you. I can never be more than what my father made me to be."

"It's hard with you wearing an ascot Ian."

He growled, "Can you not even begin to fathom my pain? The only father I have ever known is deadand dead at the hand of one I stood up for to him. I have never done such a thing before. Thoughts of him and thoughts of you consume me. You both haunt me I have watched you with this boy and I am supposed to sit by and do nothing."

"Ian" Sara began then stopped. "What the hell am I doing? I don't need to justify myself to you. If you have been with me generation after generation then there have to be some generations we weren't together."

"I don't want to be a friend Sara."

"Well guess what? That's how Gabriel got his chance There seems to be a thin line between care and obsession with you, so here is my request: Let me figure things out with Gabriel. You care about me. You want me to be happy than let me get my head together If you can do that for meI'll spend time with you, away from the manor, but timejust you and I," Sara offered. 

"I leave Gabriel alone and you essentially date both of us?" Ian questioned.

"I didn't say that I said I spend time with you alone."

Rich laughter bled through the phone, "And you believe Mr. Bowman will approve of this arrangement?"

Sara sighed, "If he values his life he will."

"I make two appendages to this arrangement."

"And those are?"

"You spend time with the Witchblade recovering memories of the pastour past," he said smoothly.

"Okayand?" she asked.

"You do not have sexual relations with Mr. Bowman until you at least attempt to see me as a person."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Come now Sara. Is it really a fair compromise if not only does he get your time, effort, protection, and affection but he is able to making love to you as well?" Ian asked.

"I told you I wasn't dating both of you," she snapped.

He snorted, "I'm not asking you toright now. What I am saying is I cannot possibly have a remote chance of being considered more than a friend ever if you are sleeping with that boy."

"He is not a boy Ian."

"Whatever you may say Do we have a deal?"

Sara thought hard, "My one provision."

"What is that my lady?"

"I retain the right to come to you later on and say I am in love."

Ian swallowed hard. "And what will that accomplish?"

"I know you are a man of honor. There are things your father taught you to do and be but I know you would nevernever force yourself on a woman."

"Thank you for acknowledging that Sara."

"Are we agreed?"

He breathed deeply, "I leave Mr. Bowman safe and soundno threats, injury or death and you will spend time with me alone. You will listen to the Witchblade about our past and leave your relationship on consummated while you and I attempt a friendship of sorts, and I will leave your love unharmed if you do fall in love Are those the terms?"

"Yes."

"Then I agree. I would like to see you tomorrow at lunch. What do you like to eat?"

"Chinese."

"Very wellI look forward to seeing you."

"Goodbye Ian."

Gabriel came out of the bathroom wet hair sticking in all directions as he dried it, towel still in hand. "You just get off the phone with my personal executioner?"

"Yeah Come sit for a second," she murmured nervously.

"That doesn't sound good," he said concerned.

Sara nodded, "Probably isn't" Gabriel sat down. "We kind of made a deal"

"What kind of deal?"

She bit her lip and reached for his hand intertwining their fingers, "The kind that keeps you from getting dead."

His brow furrowed. "You don't meanyou don't have to I would never want you to"

"NoNo. Calm down. Nottingham is a lot of things but he would never purpose that," Sara said with confidence. "Deal is as followsWe can date and figure things out. He doesn't hurt you. I spend time with him aloneno touchy, no feely."

Gabriel stared at her hard; "There is more to it than that."

She clenched his fingers a little tighter; "I have to listen to the Witchblade. Make an effort to learn from it"

"Why? What does that do for him?" Gabriel was being way too perceptive.

"Nottingham and I apparently have a history togetherin the realest sense of the words. I think he feels if I remember the past than he might have a shot at a future with me," Sara owned.

"He's right" Gabriel got up and paced. "Any other conditions I should know about?" Sara looked at her hands. "Do tell!"

"We can't 'consummate' as he put it our relationship unless"

"Unless what?"

She swallowed and didn't look up; "Unless I tell him I'm in lovethen everything is null and void."

For a moment he was taken aback thinking. 'In love' wasn't even on the menu at this point. "Why couldn't you just lie to him and say"

Sara shook her head, "He would know."

"How?"

"He just would."

"That's not a good enough answer Sara," Gabriel said exasperated.

She sighed, "Because we're connected ItIt wasn't just that he could hear me the other night."

Gabriel was at full attention now, "Then what was it?"

"HeHe could feel meto itto you," Sara confessed. "That's why the threat came. He knew what I was feeling and was trying to stop it."

"So it got to you as much as it got to me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes."

Gabriel touched Sara's cheek and kissed her sweetly, "That was way more than I hoped for."

TBC

A/N: So how'm I doing? Yeah like? 


	2. Knots

Tension knots

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: I was wondering if anyone would see the Anita Blake parallel. Ian is definitely a Jean-Claude type, though I must say I HATED Richard in the last book and I love Gabriel so I'm not quick to make that comparison. If you've never read a Laurell Hamilton book especially one of the Anita Blake series you don't know what you're missing. 

A/N2: Story point: There is a reference to Gabriel's girlfriend. In Tension Released she is mentioned as Jessica. I'm taking the approach that the whole government chasing thing didn't happen so we never actually saw the girl. Who knows? Maybe they were supposed to be two different girls anyway. 

Gabriel sat behind Sara on her bed kneading her shoulder muscles. "Ya know this is how we got in trouble in the first place?" he commented.

"Ya saying it's a chore to be with me Bowman?"

"Not at all." He leaned forward and kissed her temple.

"Cause if you are there is an over grown boy scout with a sword that wants me. OW!" Sara fussed.

Gabriel smirked, "Sorry," having pinched the nerve instead of rubbing it. "Besides he's the reason you're all knotted up and we both know it." 

He planted a soft kiss on her other temple. She leaned back so her head was on his shoulder and she sat between his legs. "A girl could get used to this sort of treatment."

"Yeah?" She nodded. "Well good. I was kind of hoping you would like having me around," he murmured running his hands down her arms and intertwining both sets of fingers.

"Remind me again why this didn't come up before now?" Sara questioned.

Gabriel thought a minute and said, "I guessI guess because I thought you saw me as a little brother rather than a guy."

"Okay that didn't make any sort of sense." They turned their heads to look at each other. Sara continued, "I asked you"

"Reaction to finding out I had a girlfriend."

"Which by the way, what happen to Miss 'I love you' anyway?"

He shook his head, "When that guy bought those drums I was jealousit ate at me. Then once the whole backrub thing happened She pretty much dumped me for non-interest. Not enough attention paid."

"Soyou didn't dump her for me?" Sara asked playing with his fingers.

"I can't tell by the way you said that if you are happy or sad about it."

She chuckled, "Neither am I. Major ego stroke to know you dumped a presumably younger girl for meat the same time if you dumped one girl for me, then who's to say someone won't come along to make you dump me for them."

"Sara"

"What?"

"Don't go into a relationship looking for it to end," Gabriel said hugging her closer. "Does it stroke your ego to know that it was you that got me so distracted I wasn't interested in my girlfriend?"

Sara smiled, "Now that is a happy medium." She turned in his arms and gave him a kiss.

She settled back into his arms as he began to run his fingers through her hair. "How was your lunch?"

Sara was almost non-verbal at the sensations she was feeling. She LOVED it when guys played with her hair. Gabriel's fingertips would gently caress her scalp then pull straight down. She said nothing as she slid down his chest and put her head in his lap so he could have more access to her head and scalp. 

Suddenly Gabriel gulped. "Sara!" he squeaked. 

Opening her eyes she became all too aware of what she had just done. Her head wasn't merely in his lap; her face was turned into his body so that when she moved her cheek to get comfortable she was making Gabriel uncomfortable. 

His eyes were clamped shut breathing heavy when she sat straight up. "Oh godI'm sorry. I I'm an idiot," she growled at herself. "I was just enjoying the fingers in my hair soI got comfortable"

Gabriel chuckled hesitantly, "I'll remember your nuzzling reflex laterI was also assume I will be richly rewarded for washing your hair." He still had his eyes shut breathing in and out rhythmically. 

Sara was a nice shade of salmon when Gabriel gazed upon her. She was biting her lip looking anywhere but at him. He grabbed a pillow and laid it in his lap, then urged her to lie down. Reluctantly she moved herself into his lapwith less friction this time. Gabriel ran his fingers through her hair again. "SoHow was your lunch?" he said with a laugh.

She laughed as well, "Weird. I hate it when he comes dressed like Irons. I much prefer him looking like the assassin over the psycho."

"Well the assassin is who came to visit me," Gabriel commented briefly. "I think I would prefer the guy without the knife cutting himself so I could see the blood then the one with the threats."

"Honestly if you had to sit I'm trying to help him bemore human, and its just not working. Something simple like not wearing gloves all the time is this big struggle. What I'd really like is to get him to a therapist that specializes in adult children of abuse and get him the hell out of thatmanor. I refuse to call that place a home," Sara vented. 

"Ya know this is going to work backwards right? I will be the love and he will be the little brother," Gabriel commented. 

She sighed, "My big dilemma is not encouraging the whole idea of romance but there are so many things that if I'm gonna help him will send him the wrong message."

"He didn't ask for help. He didn't even ask to see youhe wants to be with you and that means he is taking whatever he can get," Gabriel reminded. He swallowed knowing he was about to stick his neck out, "Try just being his friend. Don't try to fix him. Don't try to mold himjust be his friend. Without Irons to mimic you will be the strongest force in his life." 

Gabriel's hand ran down Sara's hair and then continued down her back caressing her spine. Slowly he massaged back up the taught muscles on either side. When he reached the area between her shoulder blades Sara's feet to began to scissor at the sensation. "Like that?" She nodded rapidly. The tank top she was wearing allowed Gabriel to be touching smooth skin. He let his fingertips tease the area for a long while before Sara started to whimper. 

Moving her from his lap Gabriel positioned himself long ways behind her. Soon warm breath, soft kisses and the tip of his tongue replaced fingertips. Sara arched as his breath teased her skin. 

Neither was speakingmainly because the quiet made it slightly unreal. And since they weren't facing each other all actions were 'anonymous' to some extent. Gabriel was acting out the fantasy of teasing Sara to distraction while she was embracing the dream of being seduced. 

"Oh god" she panted quietly. Too quietly and not really in a good way. Suddenly it occurred to him that her call wasn't to him as the man causing these feelings but more a far off image. She groaned louder when he gave her THE MASSAGE. It was a fantasyjust a fantasy. It was as if he had caught her pleasuring herself. "What are you thinking?" he finally whispered at the crook of her neck. She didn't respond. 

Gabriel turned Sara's form only to realize the Witchblade had her. He fumed with anger. Grabbing the phone he dialed the 'enemy's number. Not waiting for a greeting Gabriel snapped, "Let her go Ian."

"I don't have her."

"I mean from the dreamI know you help control that." Gabriel could practically see Irons face shine through Nottingham's. 

"She has been ignoring or agreement. Sara has not been spending time learning," Ian said causally. 

"LET HER GO!" the younger man said through gritted teeth. 

"No harm will come to her."

"Like hell it won't. She'll feel like she's been rapedwas being raped Like she's felt in the past when you've pulled this stunt. Why do you think it's so hard for her to go back in, huh? You pushed the first one on her and every time since it has been the same thing." 

The phone was silent. Gabriel realized he had hit an open wound. "Can you imagine how it must feel to be trapped in the body of a past self who is sleeping with someone that appears to be the man who hired killers to exterminate you? I don't know a ton about your life but I know enough to know things were inflicted upon you beyond your control" 

The silence became almost deafening. "Ian she gets no pleasure from feeling your body in hersnot that in her past life you weren't the lover she wanted It's just now, in this place and time; she has no controlno say. Its not like just some hot sex dreamit's a violation."

A dial tone filled the receiver. Gabriel sighed deeply and shook his head. 

"Gabriel?" Sara whimpered from the bed. Ian had broken the connection immediately. He hadn't a clue what had really been happening to Sara. It also eased Gabriel's mind to know Ian wasn't dreaming too. He really didn't want to think Ian would consciouslyif you will Sara mentally.

"Hey," he said sweetly crawling up next to her gently bringing her into his arms. Sara worked her jaw to keep from crying. "You're allowed to get upsetI know you're the tougheststrongest woman around. I'm not one of the guys on the force you have to prove yourself to." She sniffled as he kissed each of her eyelids closed. "I'm Gabriel, remember? The boyfriendthe one that came to tears just telling you how I felt about youNo stiff upper lip right now." Sara clung to him and cried. Gabriel held her through the night and prayed this would be the last time he would feel the need to protect her from her dreams.

"Ian?" Sara questioned as she opened the door to her apartment the next day. "What are you do" The sight of him entering her apartment and falling to his knees before her cut off her words. 

He looked awful. His hair was strewn everywhere, his clothes obviously slept in and the disturbing brief looks of pain and panic she would catch in his eyes. "Help me," he pled and wrapped his arms around her calves and ankles.

For a moment Sara just stared down at him, "What do you need help with?"

A choked groan emitted from Ian made her ponder further. "I have hurt you," he whispered hanging his head low. "I caused you pain and tears I am your protector and I have injured you." He was breathing shallowly. 

Sara got down on her knees with Ian. "The Witchblade injured me."

"I helped."

"How?" 

His eyes could not meet hers; "I got tired of waiting for you to seek the Witchblade so I caused it to seek you. I did not know the pain it caused you I did not know you felt you felt" Ian couldn't bare to say the word. "Do with me what you will. Punish me, kill me, beat me I must serve my penance."

Sara was horrified and confused by what she was hearing. "You prompted"

"I didn't know" he murmured. "I didn't know you were an active partI thought you were just remembering. Oh my lady Saraplease believe I" He swallowed and met her eyes brazenly, "End my life. End it now. Release me from this bondage that next lifetime I might be worthy of you." She shut her eyes to what was happening.

"Pezzini, Go!" the answering machine sounded. 

"SaraYou home? Well when you get this call me I just have this very strong feeling something bad is happeningI have my cell soI'll be out looking for you. Bye," Gabriel's voice rang through the apartment. Sara and Ian just sat on the floor. 

"Who is he?" Sara asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" 

She shook her head; "He is always one step around of everyone else in my life. He is always there when I need him to be. It's more than a coincidence."

Ian stared down at the floor; "I don't remember my lady. I only remember you from lifetime to lifetime."

Sara reached over to Ian's hands and began to tug at his gloves. "No!" he insisted. 

"This is not going to continue," she snapped. "Ian! I don't believe you have ever touched anyone nor had anyone touch you Now you knowYou know after what's been happening with the Witchblade" She cut herself off and breathed deeply.

Slowly she removed the gloves from his hands and said, "I haven't said anything because it wasn't your fault and I wasn't going to punish you for what was happening." Sara lay her right palm to Ian's left and said, "What I have learned so far is we mirror each other at our best and at our worst." 

Ian hung his head; "I am sorry Sara."

"I know IanGive me a little time and space."

"We will not continue with our agreementI am unworthy of your attention."

She sighed, "Now look, cut it out. We're not quitting anythingI mean we are but we aren't. You and I will still see each other for lunches and Well I don't know. What I do know is things are going really well with Gabriel and I'm happy. I also know you may be the wielder's protector but the past has shown it to be reciprocal. Thereforewe'll figure something out."

She moved to get the phone when Ian, still kneeling on the floor whispered, "I love you Saramaybe there is no worse punishment for me than that. To watch you love another and know I lost my chance"

She grieved for him on the floor. "Move out of that place IanGet away from him. I know he's not all dead He is gone far enough though that you can escape. LeaveUse the money, buy a house, but leave or he will haunt you forever."

"I will take my leaveof you," he muttered rising from the floor head still down. 

"Don't even think about leaving me in this crummy city to defend it by myself," she warned.

"No my lady."

When she turned to say something he was gone. 

"Sara?" was the first thing Gabriel said when his phone rang.

"Good guess."

"Not really. First thing I've been saying when the phone rang for the last half-hour. Are you okay?"

Sara smiled softly, "Yeah Thanks for the worry but I'm alright."

Gabriel was confused, "Nothing's happened at all?"

"Oh no. I didn't say that. I just said I was fine."

"Well what happened?"

"Ian came over and begged me to kill him over the dreams I've been having. He had been triggering them somehow."

"Yeah I knowI called him last night once you were in it and told him you felt violated."

She nodded to no one, "That would explain it."

"I'm on my way over."

"Gabriel you need to keep that store open," Sara insisted.

He groaned, "It's already shut and I'm about a block away. I'm coming over."

"Yes sir."

"Oh don't give me that I love" Gabriel's words broke off. "I need to know you're alrightI need to see it for myself."

Sara was slightly taken aback. "YeahFine."

"Fine."

It took only a few minutes for Gabriel to arrive. There was no 'Hi Sara' or 'I'm glad to see you're okay.' No there was only a panicked look in his eyes and then his mouth devouring hers. Sara had to admit this was not a bad way to have someone show his care and affection. Part of her knew he had cut himself off from saying he loved her, not because it wasn't trueHell he loved her before they started dating He knew her well enough to realize it would freak her out. 

Gabriel's lips and tongue kept connecting with Sara's over and over as one hand gripped her head to him and the other lay at the small of her back. "So" Sara panted leaning her forehead to his. "Was that the litmus test for my sanity?"

He smiled softly, "NopeJust my desperate need to show you how I feelhow badly I needed you to be okay."

She threw her arms around his neck and said, "Maybe I'm not okay after all"

He smirked down at her, "Oh yeahYa know something that will make it all better?" She nodded and brought his lips to hers.

TBC

A/N: Okay Ian fans: I'm sorry about the whole middle dream thing. BUT the season finale REALLY messed up my view of Ian. I needed to make him pay penance for forcing himself on a womanno matter how sleazy she was. And don't even get me started on the tainting of Gabriel by him being inhabited. It is the entire reason why this hasn't come out sooner. Loved the kiss, hated the interlocking circles. You have no idea the whimpers my husband heard as I proceeded to think of every bad thing that could imply for my favorite hacker. Just thinking about that little evil glint in his eye at the end mad my skin crawlIan and the chick in the hall made it worse. Alright enough of my commentary. 

Am I still on the right track?


	3. Dreams

Dreams

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: Patience people. I am not dropping the story. I just decided on more back story, okay.

It was dark and hot. Sara's skin felt tacky with sweat. Wearing the multi layered skirt demanded of the day only made the feeling worse. Her eyes scanned her surroundings. She had gained enough control to be able to gather general information rather than just being a passive puppet trapped in an animated body. 

Ian was to her left bleeding but still fighting. For herself she was dying. She wondered if she saw herself die in the vision how that would effect her present body. In the far right of her field of vision there was someone moving. Ian was too distracted by the opponent that wished to end his beloved's life that much faster and Sara couldn't seem to make her mouth move. 

Cold. Cold and wet was the simple sensation at the back of her neck. She could barely open her eyes. "Take herI beg you," Ian yelled to whoever was attending to her. "If she is to pass I do not wish it to be bleeding outside our home where I should have protected her."

Sara felt her body lifted and moved. Her body was no longer uncomfortably hot but was also only minorly dressed. Cool wet clothes were on her forehead and under her neck. Her eyes fluttered open to try to focus on her caretaker brown eyes deep endless. Not Ian's eyes and yet familiar. His hand wiped a soaked cloth dipped in alcohol over her face and neck. A ring He wore a ring with a Celtic symbol on either side of a polished black stone. Sort of a triangle. 

"What What doesmean?" she barely pushed through her lips holding his hand. 

"The ring?" She nodded slightly. "It is the symbol of the Trinity."

"The church?"

"No we believe in the Holy Trinity not the holy church," with those words everything became fuzzy.

"Is she still with us?" Ian's voice said as the darkness encompassed her.

Sara sat bolt up from her sofa. "Take it easy Chief," Gabriel soothed moving next to her as quickly as he could. "Damnyou're really hot Temperature not well you are but nevermind. You have a fever. Let's get you laid down."

In her own bed she felt Gabriel moving her, reluctant to do much of anything. "Sara? Sara?" She opened her eyes slightly. "You are burning up. I need to bring your fever down. I can either put you in the tub fully clothed and soak you in cold water"

"Or?" she whispered.

"Or I can get you mainly undressed and give you a sponge bath. In either case you will be taking a ton of aspirin."

"Could you get me to the bathroom and let me bath?"

Gabriel shook his head; "You're barely staying awake. You have no idea how long its taking you to understand what I'm saying and then respond."

She sighed deeply; "You've seen me in my night gearIt's almost as much skin shown."

"Little less groaning," he teased.

"Eventually you'd see me in a bathing suit," Sara muttered. "Go ahead with the sponge bath idea. I'll start on the clothes while you get the meds."

Before Sara could even get her arm out of the first hole Gabriel had returned. "Here," he held the medicine to her lips then gave her the water to swallow it with. Tugging at her t-shirt he groaned, "This really isn't the way I wanted to undress you for the first time."

"Have that planned out do you?" she quipped weakly.

"Only in my dreams." They worked to remove her slacks slowly so she wouldn't fall off the bed. 

Gabriel was trying hard to behave but there lay his incredibly gorgeous girlfriend in simple white bra and pantieshe was completely non-verbal. Coldwet and cold his brain tugged at him. "Wash cloth," he muttered returning with a large bowl of ice water and a body sponge he found in Sara's bathroom. It was funny but the only really girly things the detective owned were hidden under her sinkBath salts and oils, candles, and bubble bath. 

Sara felt her face and head being cooled and gazed at her caretaker. Deepbrown eyes. Her view shifted to the hand offering comfort. The ring. He was wearing the ring. "Gabriel?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you had this long?" she asked ceasing his hand fingering the silver ring.

"No actually. It belonged to my grandfather. My mom gave it to me last time I saw herWhy?"

Sara nodded, "I'll tell you when I wake up. If this lasts more than a half an hour you need to either call Vicky or get me to a hospital."

"Already called Vicky. She's on her way over," he stated simply.

"Then I need to get dressed."

"UhDoctors orders. Fewer the better Have I mentioned I really didn't want my first time undressing you to be like this?" Gabriel snipped.

"If my mind is working right, this isn't the first time you've seen me in my skivvies or the first time it was because I needed medical attention," Sara grumbled.

"Huh?" The doorbell rang. "After she leaves I want an explanation."

"Fluids, Aspirin, soak her in a cold bath, that doesn't work" Vicky said looking at her sweaty friend.

"HospitalI got it," Gabriel replied. Sara was sleeping soundly while he looked on worried.

"So you're the back rub guy?" Vicky questioned. Gabriel actually blushed that Sara's friends would think of him that way. "I could have said 'the younger boyfriend,'" she informed him.

"I think Gabriel does just fine," he replied.

"But it doesn't make you blush."

"Depends on who's saying it, at what octave and why," he volleyed.

Vicky smirked, "Oh I like you. I'll have to tell Pez that one when she wakes up." Gabe bit his lip. "Hey don't worry. She's a fighter. She'll be causing problems again soon enough. 

"Until she's awake and able to answer me within a few seconds of the questions I asked I'm going to be worried." 

"Please tell me you have a single brother out there just like you?" Vicky whimpered. 

Gabriel had to smile, "Sorrymarried. But I do have a male cousin very similar to me though I believe he's taken a vow of chastity Not literally of course but personally I think it was a way for him to avoid saying he is gay to his parents. Never mind if I think of someone I'll let you know."

Hot sticky and dying. The trinity ring. Deep endless brown eyes. A soft voice_. 'Is she still with us?'_ 'Yes but for a short time._' 'Hear meI love you. I will always come for you. Wait for me my love and I will return to you.'_ 'You mustn't say such things. Those words will get you both killed.' _'We're dead already.' _Sara gasped. The life was leaving her. 'Be well dear one,' her caretaker whispered and kissed her head. 'I have loved you from a far and am now here only to watch you die. What a cruel lot in life? Watch over me that I might be worthy of you some day.' Ian did not utter those words. Who would have loved her from afar? Opening her eyes one last time she beheld an angel. 

There was murmuring near her head. "Water," Sara called. 

"Hang on," a voice somewhere to her left addressed an un-sensed presence. "Hey there beauty," Gabriel's voice said sweetly. "Sit up for me." She drank deeply from the cup before her. 

Since she last woke Sara had her head submerged in waterat least she hoped that was why her hair was completely wet. "Tell me that isn't all sweat in my hair."

"NoSuggestion of Ian's to soak your head in cold water. It workedthe fever leveled off after that. It's not really gone down but its not climbing anymore."

"Good Now tell me about your ring."

Gabriel stared a moment. "Okayyou answered immediately so you're doing sort of better though you really aren't making any sense."

Sara grabbed his hand, "This ringYou've never worn it in front of me before? Right?"

He furrowed his brow, "NoI guess not. I haven't seen you since Saturday so What's that got to do with anything?"

"I was sick when you arrive, right?" 

"Sara what are you getting at?"

"AspirinDid Vicky come by?"

Gabriel's eyes got big, "Yes Sarayou talked to her for a few minutes. You are scaring me."

"Tell me about your ring."

"Why?" he pled.

She sighed deeply, "Okay I was having a vision during all this of one of my many untimely deaths. Ian was trying to protect me fighting whoever had caused my mortal wound. I was burning hot from the injuries. Someone else was there. Someone who took me to safety. Someone who said they loved me from afar, who wore a trinity ring like this one, who had endless brown eyes and your voiceyour face."

"Excuse me."

"Now you know why I was checking about the ring I've been trying to figure out for the longest time why you have a sense of things in my life better than most. The only person to rival is of course Ian, he does it better but he has been with me more times. All this proves is you and I have crossed paths in the past." 

"Back up for me Chief. You saw me in the past?" She nodded. "This wasn't a fever ridden dream?"

Sara thought, "We can call Ian and ask him to try to find a matching death scene. I somehow think it will be traumatize him but I doubt he'll deny me."

"That's okay. If you believe it to be true I don't doubt it is. I just wanted to be sure. If you honestly believe that then I know it's realYour questionThe ring is an oddity. It's sort of an old relicthat's why my mother gave it to me. No one else would understand it or appreciate it," Gabriel commented. 

"What is it? What does it mean?" she questioned.

"During the seventeen hundreds Sara do you rememberWere you wielding the Witchblade?"

She concentrated, "I don't remember. I honestly don't remember wearing it. Then again I wasn't wearing it when I was burned alive at the stakebut I was thinking about the fact it had abandoned me. I wasn't wondering thatI seemed to feel that the act was senseless"

"Senseless? Like what had you done to deserve it?"

"No more like who was I? I knew Ian was my husband but he hadn't been for longThe man who had attacked me was saying something about destiny that I didn't understand. I thought he was crazy." She concentrated. "I was very youngGabriel, I think I was a wielder that never got to wield the blade. Someone ended my life before I had the chance."

"But Ian" Gabriel asked confusedly.

She sort of laughed, "He saved me from somethingbeing my protectorI was a teenager. I fell completely in love with him. Knight in shining armor syndrome. He knew who I was to becomeso did you. I know I didn't know you at all well. I only have one moment where I looked upon your face before I diedbut I did recognize it."

"So who was I?" Gabriel inquired.

"I thought you looked like an angelit was my last thought That's funny," she said with a quirky smile, "You were my last thought Gabriel."

"Okaynot something I want to think about."

"Take my temperature would ya?"

He rolled his eyes but stuck the thermometer under her tongue. 

Two hours later, Gabriel sat behind Sara with her head pillowed on his chest. Sara had changed into her normal evening garb. Her temperature had fallen and the remnants of the vision she relayed to her boy.

"I'm tired," she mumbled.

"I'm not surprised."

"Stay with me," she whispered almost asleep. "Be here when I wake up."

Gabriel shook his head; "I'll stay until you fall asleep. It will make you feel weird in the morning if I stay."

Sara nodded absently and cuddled down closer. Within a half an hour she was completely out. Gabriel extracted himself from her arms and came around the bed. "Sleep tight, love."

As he reached the bedroom door her heard her murmur, "Night Angel." 

He chuckled, "AngelI can live with that."

TBC

A/N: Sorry folks. Am taking an unexpected trip. It's a really weird turn of events. We'll see how I do on updates.


	4. Sharing

Sharing

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: I am re-posting this chapter because everyone has lost their minds. I AM NOT I REPEATAM NOT ENDING THE SERIES HERE. The reviews I have gotten so far have over looked the little To Be Continued sign at the end. I am just leaving a cliff hanger until next chapter so everyone CHILL OUT!

PS I DON'T like going from having several reviews per chapter to just a couple. YOU MUST REVIEW!

"Oh, tell me I can have one?" Vicky begged as a set of rosespurple roseswere delivered to Sara in the morgue by Sly, who was spacey as ever. 

"Heregot to go," the freaky kid said handing her the card.

Danny and Jake smirked. "Who was that?" Danny questioned.

"Sly."

"Dating younger men?" Jake quipped assuming that the kid was a delivery guy for the dark haired menace that Sara constantly seemed to be going to lunch with.

"I am not dating Sly," Sara barked.

"She is however dating a younger man however," the corner smirked. Danny and Jake joined her in the 'we laugh in your general direction' face that Vicky was sporting. "He is quite funny and has 'amazing hands' I believe was said to me."

Sara was ready to crawl into one of the refrigerated storage compartments occupied or no. "Really Amazing Hands. Is this why my dear friend has been far more relaxed at late?" Danny questioned. Sara did not respond. 

"He is absolutely adorableand completely in love with Pez."

"He is not," Sara shot to Vicky abruptly.

"This sounds fun," Jake quipped. There had to be a second guy because the lunch buddy was definitely not younger or funny. "So Pez why has Vicky gotten to meet your little friend and we haven't?"

"No comment."

Vicky watched Sara's body language. "Tell them already."

"No."

"Why not?" the other woman argued.

"Mine," Sara said childishly and sat down hard opening the card she had received. 

__

'Dear Sara,

Hope you are fully recovered. I couldn't get away to deliver these in person, though God knows I wanted to. I spent the entire night tossing and turning cursing my noble side, thinking how wonderful it would be to wake up next to youeven if nothing happenedespecially if nothing happened. Just to get to watch you sleep and know you were warm and safe in my arms. I'm not used to seeing you that vulnerable. It was a good reminder that you're human under all that bravado. I like you leaning on meletting me close.

Sly was instructed to find you no matter where you were in the station. Hopefully he does have enough sense not to follow you into the bathroom. 

I'll see you tonight and check on you properly.

Gabriel'

Vicky was tapping her foot in front of Sara when she looked up. Po snatched the card from Sara's hands and scanned it quickly handing it back before the boys could see. "Now I not only want one of the flowers but one of him as well. Cloning him would take to long so we would have to find another one in the world. He already said his brother was married."

Danny laid a hand on Vicky's arm with concern, "You had a serious talk with this guy? We don't know he exists and she gets to really talk to him?" the partner complained. 

"She was sick. He was nervous about itso I got called. Sara doesn't even remember talking to me."

"When was this?" Jake inquired for some odd reason getting irritated with the topic.

"Last night," Po remarked. The blonde gave her a sideways glance that no one in the room understoodnot even the giver. 

Both men stared at Pezzini worried she shouldn't be at work. "Twenty-four hour thing," Sara explained.

Danny sat back and thought for a minute. He knew that there was a guy that Sara kept eating lunch with but he wasn't really the 'adorable' type. He vaguely remembered some other guy that she was friends with outside of work but he didn't even remember the guy's name. "Who is he Pez? Straight answer. No Bull."

"Oh come on guys. I had a rough night; my boyfriend sent me flowerscan't we just leave it at that."

"No!" Danny snapped. "I'm pulling rank here. Been the partner way too long for me not to know this type of stuff. What if something happens to you? Don't you want me to at least able to call him to let him know."

"You are an evil manipulative man Daniel Woo," Sara stated with clenched jaw. 

She glared, "His name is Gabriel Bowman okay. He's on every speed dial I have. Now can we get on with work?"

"WaitGabriel Bowman?" Vicky questioned. "I know him."

"Yeah you met him last night," Jake sort of snipped.

"No I mean I know him by reputation. He's like the underground expert for all weird pieces of history. I have a friend in the Archeology department at NYU that used him as one of his resources on his thesis That kidThat guy isHe's a genius and a half Pez."

Sara smirked, "I know The funny thing is I don't think he ever went to college. My very own personal Good Will Hunting."

"So how young is he?" Jake asked casually wondering whom Sara would actually be compatible with. 

Sara said nothing as both guys stared at her. When no progress was made they turned to Vicky"What? I don't know. It's not like I asked. I just teased him a bit. He didn't seem to like being referred to as 'the backrub guy' although he was really good at volleying back and forth."

"The backrub guy?" Jake raised an eyebrow. 

"What? I'm allowed I get to tell my girlfriendgirl-friendly only material," Sara said adamantly.

"Oh I don't think so. I want detailspronto," Danny snapped.

"I am not giving you any more ammunition." 

The wielder was pouting as she left the room to find something to put her flowers in. Danny followed her out, "Hey." 

She groaned, "What?"

"If you don't want to talk in front of Jake or even Po that's fine, but come onyou usually tell me stuff like this. I've accepted the fact that you now lead a life that involves stuff you don't feel you can tell me about but I normally get your romances," he whined.

"FineHelp me find something for these and I'll tell you some."

"So reallyhow old is he?" Jake questioned Po.

"I don't know. I don't think he's anymore than twenty-four or fiveDon't give her a hard time Jake. He's really good to her and he makes her happy. Don't mess with that," Vicky warned.

"How is he good to her?" he asked folding his arms over his chest. "Any guy can buy flowers."

Vicky smirked, "But not any guy can get inside Sara's heartLast night watching him take care of her and worry over her it was plain to see he's in love with her even if Sara's not ready to admit it. Gabriel is her closest confidantcloser than Danny is. He's got the in on all of Sara's mysterious mumbo jumbo. He paid his dues as her friend, really wanting to be her friend, before things evolved."

Jake sat pensively for a minute. "That what you want Poa guy to be your friend and then have it be more?"

She stared at him, "I don't know Honestly I just want a guy who wants to be with me so much I can see it in his eyes when he's talking to me. I want someone to look at me the way I saw Gabriel looking at Sara."

He swallowed and nodded, "I'll go snag you a flower." He didn't look up as he spoke. 

"Now that was odd," Vicky commented to the corpse on the table. 

"SoFriends for months, gave you a backrub that turned you both on, and then dealt with feelings. Why didn't you tell me?" Danny questioned.

Sara really didn't have a good answer to that question. She shrugged, "I guessI guess I was playing it safe. After things with Danielafter he died..." Sara looked down, "Before I met Daniel I was jealous that Gabriel was dating someone. I was always sure I was the center of his universe when I was in his presence and then I wasn't anymore. Then Daniel showed up and despite the girlfriend Gabriel got jealous when Daniel came into the store and bought me some drums off of himThe attraction was always there. We just needed a pushand when it came it was good and terrifyingand I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop." Sara was staring down into her coffee mug. "I lost Daniel andI knewI knew if I lost Gabriel I was going to go off the deep end."

"You love him?" Danny said half statement half question.

"IYeah I love him on one levelI just can't say about the rest yet."

"Hey," Jake said from the door. "Mind if I snag a rose for our favorite coroner?"

"Nogo ahead," Sara said with a smile. 

The surfer smirked, "Thanks."

"You okay there, Jake?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Never better." The blonde walked away leaving the partners staring at each other. 

"You don't think?" Pez questioned. 

"Nah" the partners said in unison.

"Talismanic?" 

"Hey Gabe," Sara said softly.

"Heyget my present?" he asked in a low peaceful voice. 

"Yeahin the morguein front of Danny, Jake, and Vicky. She snatched the card and now really wants to find a way to clone you. Danny and Jake were far more interested in hearing all about the younger boyfriend with the amazing hands that Po squealed on me about."

"Amazing hands?" 

"Amazing hands!" she stated firmly. 

Gabriel smirked, "And when prêt ell did she first learn about my amazing hands? I was a little confused last night when I was 'the backrub guy.'"

"No comment?" Sara said in a hopeful tone.

"When?"

""

"Sara," Gabe chided.

"So I told Vicky after the backrub."

"When after the backrub? The next day? The next week? Once we started dating? What?" he questioned.

"Do I really have to answer?" she whimpered.

"I'll take that to mean'the next day Gabriel. I was completely affected and too proud to admit it.'"

"NoMore like 'I had a confused look on my face that my friend wanted an explanation to.'"

"When?" he prompted again.

She let out a frustrated growl; "Vicky and I had lunch the next day. She said I was wearing a weird face. I said I was processing something. I told her about the backrub and she told me it was obvious that you liked me. I dismissed it and mentioned the fact you had a girlfriend she mentioned it might behoove me to talk about it with youthus the phone calls. I honestly didn't think you were affected at all. I mainly thought you were just doing me a favor and that Po was off her nut. When you came over about Nottingham I just went with what you said. I started the re-evaluate when you started talking feelings but not beforeI never misled you."

Gabriel bit the inside of his mouth, "Yes detective Are you at least feeling better sweets?"

"YeahI am fairly sure it was just part of the vision. I'm guessing its sort of that whole Matrix idea that your mind 'makes it real' and crap like that. Thanks to the flowers I got the romance talk out of the way with Danny... which I had been trying to figure out how to do. It's not a very good to leave a man with a gun that guards your back out of the loop for long. He wants to meet youa lot."

"Soon I'm coming by tonight with chicken broth and rice from my mom. She demanded an explanation as to why I wasn't in my home when I knew she called at the same time every week. She was doubly mad I didn't answer my cell." He breathed deep, "You think its hard to tell your partners about metry telling my mom about you. Lord, I'm already getting the 'so when are you bringing her by the house' routine."

"Did you ever bring Jess by?" Sara asked casually.

"She never knew Jess existed."

"Oh good."

Gabriel chuckled, "You are going to be excited about everything I do with you that I didn't with Jessica."

Sara smirked, "You better believe it."

"What if I were to act this way about what's his name?" Gabe knew it was Daniel but chose to ignore it.

"He's dead GabrielWhat else do you want?" she asked seriously.

It was quiet for a moment. "Nothing. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Sara worried her lip a bit; "The roses are beautiful. I've never gotten purple ones before."

"My favoriteI thought you might like them."

"They're amazing."

"Wish you were hereor I was thereor something. I need to hold you," Gabriel said very softlyhis words stroking her skin intimately. 

She closed her eyes; "I can almost feel you."

He smiled, "GoodI feel you where ever I am I I'll see you later."

"Bye." 

Sara bit her lip. They were getting close and she knew it. Somewhere in her heart felt Ian crying for herout to her. For every action there was an equal and opposite reaction. Nothing was more true with Gabriel and Ian. She let her eyes drift shut and let the memory come of both Gabriel and Ian crying over her dying form over a lifetime ago. With a deep cleansing breath she let out a great sigh and opened her eyes. A desperate Ian stood before her.

**__**

TBC

A/N: Permission to bitch and moan about where I left off **this chapter **may beginnow. 

A/N2: Can I say I am going to cry if they don't even consider doing another season next year. I mean what is that. I guess if the main star is in a great need of a rest and help sure I'm not going to fussbut that's not exactly how it sounded. Someone tell me what we can do to stop this from actually happening.


	5. Past and Present

Past and Present

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: For this story we are suspending the reality that no one at the precinct knows or recognizes Ian I forgot to mention that in the last chapter. 

Ian stared down at Sara with the most pained look on his face. "He has been with us before," he said cryptically. 

Danny looked them both over. "I'll be right back partner," she said quickly. 

Sara tugged Nottingham from the office and out to the street. "What are you talking about?"

"Our young Mr. Bowman has been with us before. A few times in fact."

"Okay why do you look so disturbed?" Sara mumbled. Ian swallowed and stared at his feet. "What is it?"

"You are falling in love with himIt just hurts Sara," he whimpered. "You are the only person I have ever lovedthe only person I was ever allowed to loveand you choose another." His eyes shimmered, "Wish you would have just ended my misery when I begged you to."

Sara felt a wave of unrelenting sorrow. She saw scene after scene of him weeping over her dead body. He always outlived her. He always felt guilty for not protecting her better. Suddenly the Witchblade took her and took her hard, causing her body to convulse and fall to the ground. 

Ian gathered Sara in his arms and carried her to his car near by. Dialing quickly he got Danny. "Detective Woo?"

"Yes?"

"This is Ian Nottingham, the man that was just speaking to your partner. She was ill last night as you know and fainted outside. I am planning on taking her home. Would you please alert Mr. Bowman?"

"I don't really know Gabriel. I'll be right out."

In moments Jake and Danny were standing at Ian's car. Miracle of miracles Danny did not recognize Ian as one of his 'buried alive' attackers. "What happened?" Jake demanded. 

"The fever must not have entirely left her," Ian lied through his teeth. This was merely a way for both men to testify that he had done nothing to Sara and she was indeed sick. 

"I'll get Vicky," Jake said quickly running back into the building. 

"Who isVicky?" Ian asked stiltedly.

"Dr. Pothe coroner Take her home and get Gabriel. I'll send Vicky over and take care of the chief. I'll be over later," Danny stated.

"As you wish."

'Where the hell am I_?_' Sara wondered as she saw herself walking in her own clothes to Ian in a different age. 

**_This isn't about you dear._**

Sara stared, 'Who was that?'

**_The branch of good and evil you wear upon your wrist This is about your protectorand more._**

'Why?'

**_When the protector loses his will to live, there is only destruction You were correct. There have been ages when you were not joined. This is one of themin a manner of speaking._**

Sara watched as a red haired woman with a slightly rounded belly scurried across the kitchen. She wore a thick skirt and blouse. The house looked familiar.

**_That's right dear, this was your house before you died. That is the protector's second wife Fiona. She is carrying their first child, a son, Thomas. _**

Ian appeared behind his wife, grabbed her hips and pulled her down with him onto a chair. He brushed her hair aside and kissed along her neck. "My lovely," he murmured against her skin. Fiona leaned her head back against him reaching behind her to twine her fingers in his hair. Ian's left hand reached up his wife's bodice and caressed her breast while his right hand rubbed circles on her belly. "I love to feel your body change," he groaned kissing her throat. 

In a swift motion he gathered her up in his arms and headed for the stairs. "Thomas," Fiona fussed. "The day has begun."

"I have no need to show you my love throughout the day?" he questioned. "I want to see you in the sun."

"But..." He stopped and watched her worry her lip. "I am no longer small Once the baby comes I never will be again" She dipped her head, "I will never look like Emma did."

Ianwho in this time was named Thomas sat himself and Fiona on the steps. "Emma my love, died over five years ago. I have been married to you far longer than I was married to her. She was a child when she died." He urged her face up with his fingers, "I do not want a child Fiona, luv. I want a womanmy woman my wife. The woman who saved me from myself and gave me something to live for. Emma is gone. Please do not ever think you live in her shadow when you shine like the sun." Fiona hid behind her red hair. "Let me love you in the morning light not just under the moon."

Fiona met his eyes and kissed him softly, "Take me to bed Thomas." With a smile Ian stood carrying his wife up the stairs.

'Okay what was that?' Sara questioned.

**_Go outside. I did not say our journey was over._**

Sara walked a path on instinct to could only be described as a hut. 

"May I help you Miss?" a familiar voice called out.

Sara turned to see an aged Gabriel wiping off his hands from the earth he was planting in. "AhNo just taking a walk."

He tilted his head; "You look very much like the departed daughter of a friend of mine. Are you related to the Asbury's?"

"Yesa cousin. I have been told I look like Emma," Sara ventured realizing she was dressed for the part now. 

Gabriel grit his teeth at the young woman's name, "Such a young and vibrant soul. I do miss her Forgive me. I am Father Simon. You are?"

"Sara," she muttered. "Father?" He was wearing the ring. "You said you a Father. Are you the priest for the local parish?"

"No my lady. I am but a farmer here. Most of the older folks knew me as Father when I was the priest. I have not led in five years."

Sara's mind became clear, "Because of Emma. Because of what happened to Emma and how much you loved her."

The man tensed. "You aren't an Asburyare you?"

"NoI'm not... not really."

Father Simon looked at her wrist, "That is why you died. For that bracelet."

"No I died because someone decided I didn't deserve to wear it How long did you love me Father?" Sara asked.

He shook his head; "I am talking to a dead woman." 

"PleaseI need to know this. I am trying to understand."

Gabriel swallowed, "It was when you started to come by my office the day after my sermons so you could think on them and discuss them with me properlythat's what you said. I foolishly got my heart involved when I knew you were far too young for me. Watching you fall in love with Thomas after the accident was awful but then marrying the two of you was the hardest moment of my lifeuntil you died."

"You were my last thoughtnot Thomas."

He began to weep, "I knew I could never be with you, but I thoughtI loved you from afar only to have the only moments of real intimacy with you be on your deathbed."

Sara sighed, "But I knew you loved me."

"I loved you."

"Be a priest again Father. I would not be happy to know you left our parish over my lifeyou have souls to think about." With those words, Sara knew had nothing to do with her but were pure Emma, she turned from Gabriel and returned to the darkness and the Witchblade. 

'OkayWhat was that?' she questioned. 'Did I just change the past?'

**_Noyou made sure the past stayed intact... Did you feel her?_**

'I don't talk that way,' Sara muttered.

**_You must help your protector find something or someone to live forI will not interfere unless_**

The door to Sara's apartment opened to reveal tall, dark and handsome to Vicky Po. "HiI'm Vicky. Danny said to come by."

"IanNottingham." He stared for a long moment. "Please come in. Is Detective Woo with you?"

"NoI'm supposed to call him when I'm done." Ian merely nodded. 

Vicky examined Sara thoroughly while Ian examined Vicky with his all-encompassing stare. Ian, of course, knew Sara was in a vision but he was very curious what this doctorattractive doctorwould make of it. "I've never seen anything like this," she whispered.

"Yes?" Ian concentrated dark eyes on her. Their gaze caught one another. 

"Ahlast night with the fever she had some of this same symptoms but I believed they were a facet of the feverhowever today they stand alone." Ian waited patiently while Vicky once again was seized in his eyes. "That isit's as if she has been hypnotized."

Nottingham smirked. The young doctor did not let conventional wisdom rule out her possibilities for an explanation. "That is very astute."

"You know what is wrong with her then?"

"She is having a vision," he commented. "It happens some times."

Vicky raised an eyebrow. "Is she safe? Last night she was spiking a strong fever."

Ian broke out into a broad smile... an uncommon action for the former assassin. This woman far surpassed his expectations. She accepted his words because even though they were unconventional they made the most sense. "Last night her visions involved a great fever and illness."

"I'm not supposed to know about this am I?" Dr. Po asked.

"No."

"Well then I guess I just had a theoretical conversation with one of Pez's close friends while we waited for her to wake," Vicky stated.

"I guess so," Nottingham could not contain his joy. Once again they stared at one another. 

"Detective Woo," Danny announced into his phone.

"Hey, its Po."

"What's up with Sleeping Beauty?" he asked.

"Still Sleeping Beauty. Dark haired men I didn't know existed until a month ago flank her on either side. I'm betting on Gabriel as the princethough I sure as hell wouldn't mind writing Ian into my fairytale," she said quickly, completely unaware that dear Mr. Nottingham had quite advanced hearing.

Ian was quite taken with the young coroner despite himself. He was finding it increasingly difficult to worry over Lady Sara when he knew full well that she would be fine. This interesting creature with dark hair and eyes baffled him. He heard her continue, "Remind me when Sara wakes up to have her fix me up with my mental image of Robin Hood."

"Sounds like someone has fallen in lust quite easily," Danny quipped.

"Any man that can speak that smoothly and articulately without making himself seem pompous is worth closer examination." 

Ian flushed at her words. Vicky appeared to be attracted to him both physically and mentallya far cry better than Sara's reaction to him. 

Sara groaned. "Dr. Po," Ian called.

"Danny I got to go, Sara's waking up. Call you later."

"Later."

"What was that?" Jake asked.

"Vicky appears to be taken with Sara's Wednesday lunch partner." Jake stared for a moment. Danny shrugged, "He's over there still. Apparently when Sara is sick, her apartment is the place to be if you want any dirt on the woman. Thus being why I am heading over presently. I want to meet this Gabriel person."

"Yeah," Jake muttered. 'And I want to see my favorite coroner,' he thought.

Sara's apartment was about to get very crowded. Now the real question was what was she going to do about the glowing bracelet on her wrist while she had company?

**__**

TBC

A/N: The following are the website listings I have received for the campaign to bring back Witchblade next season:

http://www.nezgirl.com/index.html

http://www.witchbladecentral.com

http://www.voy.com/3

http://www.witchbladecentralstation.com

A/N2: Once againI'm not done yet. I'm still unclear where the confusion came in last chapter. Review. Do you like the back-story?


	6. In Love?

In love?

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: Mix of Gabriel / Sara and Ian / Vicky mainly. I promise to get back to Sara and Gabriel soonlike next chapter, which is already being written.

Gabriel sat on the side of Sara's bed stroking her hair as she started to rouse. "Hey there sweets," he murmured softly.

"Gabriel" she said with a rush of relief. "I know who you were nowI know what it's about."

He took her wrist and slid it between the sheets to cover the flickering lights and swirls of the Witchblade. "SaraVicky's here and your partners are on their way over. Ian is being quiet and sort of watching everything"

"Is he okay?" she asked worried.

"Yeah. Why?" 

She shook her head, "Before the vision he was talking about wishing I had killed him when he asked."

Gabriel nodded, "Well he told your partners, called me, brought you homeYour own personal body guard. I was impressed he called me to let me know."

"He knows Gabrielhe can feel me. Ian knows that if I opened my eyes and you weren't the first person I saw I'd be that much worse off," Sara said blandly.

"Ya mean it?" he asked like a teenage boy afraid he had miss heard the words.

"What? Mean what?"

"About"

"Wanting you to be the first person I saw?" He nodded. She breathed in deeply and decided now was as good a time as anybetter in fact because Gabriel couldn't completely freak out with people near by. "I guess I haven't been real clear on this point.   
When I said Ian could feel meI was referring to the initial conversation we had about him. How he could feel it if I fell in love" Gabriel's large eyes trained on her expressionless. He would make a damn fine poker player. "He can feel it now."

Gabriel's eyes got only a fraction wider.

"I need to check on our patient," Vicky said way too cheerfully as she entered the bedroom.

"We need a minute," Gabriel said quietly.

"This won't take" Vicky began. 

He stopped her motion and walked her back to the door. "We need a minute," shoved her out and shut the door.

She looked to Ian who shrugged. "Now that I didn't expect."

Gabriel paced for a moment then stopped then began to pace again rubbing the back of his neck. Sara would have been completely thrown be his behavior except she had just walked in the past and spoken to his former self who already confessed his undying lovefive years past her former self's death. 

Gabriel sat on the edge of her bed and stared into her eyes thoroughly confused. "Are you saying you fell or are falling in love with me?"

She smirked, "I'm saying I have stopped fightingI just got a chance to meet you years ago. You loved me so muchit was plain in everything you did and said. We didn't get the chance to make it work last time. Now we doIt's the reason we're connected. It's the reason from the moment you came into my life I knew I could trust you. Hell you were my priest last time."

"I was a priest."

"Yeahand you age incredibly well, but Gabe that's not the point. I said I was willing to give this a trywell its more than a try. Its something the Witchblade has voiced an opinion on," she held up the softly rippling pulses of the blade.

"But are you in love with me?" Gabriel asked point blank staring into her eyes.

Without a batted eyelash she said, "Yes."

He cupped her face and kissed her so gentlyIt was a fairytale kiss. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and leaned their foreheads together. "I love you toobut you knew that already."

She smirked, "YeahI did. Go apologize to Vicky and let her examine me."

"You got it chief. That thing is still alivebe mindful of it."

Vicky and Ian continued to let their eyes meet occasionally. Ian simply watched quietly as she moved about getting something to drink from the refrigerator. "Would you like something?"

"No thank you."

"OkayHow long have you known Sara?" she asked to make conversation. 

"A long timeand a short time."

"Ohyou are Sara's riddle man" Vicky muttered pointing at him slightly as she poured herself a soda. 

"She has spoken of mefavorably?" Ian questioned.

Vicky smirked, "I don't know how you'd put it You are as much a puzzle to her to figure out as she is to you."

"I do not wish to unlock her secrets."

"Then what do you wish?"

"To be seen." Ian and Vicky stared at one another taking in the other's statements. 

"Hey," Gabriel called to Vicky. "Sorry about thatthere's no excuse. Go on in."

"Thanks." Dr. Po looked back before she entered the room. "You will say goodbye before you leave?" she asked Ian. He nodded as she slipped in the room. 

Gabriel glanced between the two. "Somebody likes you," he muttered to the man in black. Ian blinked several times confused while Gabriel just laughed at his reaction quietly.

Vicky checked Sara over then sat down. "How often do these spells occur?" 

"It's nothing like thatJust something left over from the illness," Sara covered.

"Ah huh. Well I would suggest telling people you have vertigo or an inner ear abnormality. Otherwise when these things occur again someone is going to take you to a hospital and possibly lock you up," Vicky said seriously.

"What? Come on?"

"Come on nothingYour symptoms mimic a hypnotism. Someone other than me is going to figure that out. If someone suspects you are not really 'ill' in the classic sense you could get in trouble at work. I'd stick with the inner ear dealIts hard to treat and won't get you off the job but it will still afford you an occasional 'spell,'" Dr. Po advised her friend.

Sara bit her lip, "What do you believe is wrong with me?"

Vicky smirked, "Nothing I think you probably go into some sort of alerted state of consciousness. Then again we'll eventually need to discuss why the bracelet I tested for everything under the sun can change colorsand why it reacts to Ian's presence." 

They stared at one another a moment before Vicky launched into another topic, "So Ianyou wouldn't mind"

Sara's eyes nearly crossed in confusion. "What has been happening since I went under?"

"Nothingjust a lot of eye contact."

Once again Sara cocked her head, "Well you must be something special if he's looking you in the eyes. He has the annoying habit of dropping his gaze so you can't read his face."

"So will you?" the coroner asked. 

"Will I what?"

"Come on Sara"

"You're really attracted to him aren't you?"

Vicky just nodded quickly, "Oh yeah."

"FineI'll suggest you both go out to dinner with us."

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

Sara sighed loudly, "IAN!"

The man in black appeared in the doorway concerned, "Yes, m Sara." Better not call her my lady in front of the pretty doctor.

Sara knew exactly what had happened and smirked. "We didn't really get a chance to talk this afternoon for obvious reasons so why don't you stay for dinner?"

Gabriel appeared at the door with a pout. He wanted to be alone with Saranot quite catching the fact Vicky wasn't going anywhere. Ian himself looked shocked, "I do not wish to impose."

"I wouldn't have invited you if I didn't want you here. Now you know me well enough to know that's true Now I'm pretty beat so I expect the three of you to figure out what take out will be best," Sara explained to give Gabriel a clue. The young man just raised an eyebrow at her from behind Ian. "Vicky what are you in the mood for?"

"Chinese?"

"Ohsounds good," Sara said with a smile. "Ian I am sure you know the best Chinese restaurant in town."

He considered her abnormal behavior for a moment and then said much to her surprise, "Why don't I just make us stir fry? I am sure Detective Woo and McCartey will want to join in the meal."

"NoMy partners can wait their turn. Gabriel's not going anywherebecause he's Gabriel. Vicky has to stay to keep checking my vitals and blood sugar" 

Vicky turned her head to Sara and mouthed, "Nice savethe blood sugar idea will work pretty well."

Sara smirked, "And you aren't going anywhere because we didn't get to finish our conversation. I do believe we were discussing"

"I remember what we were discussingVery well what would you like to eat Doctor," Ian stated.

With an amused expression she said, "Vickyand I am all for some crispy duck with plum sauce."

Ian gazed at her a moment, "That is an excellent choice Sara you will want the chicken fried rice?" She nodded. "And surely you will want crab rangoon?" he said over his shoulder to Gabriel.

"It will freak me out until the end of time that you can do that," Gabriel complained and brushed passed Ian. "And stop calling me Shirley."

Ian just stared at him; "I did not"

"Vicky explain the joke to him while Gabe helps me get situated better?" Sara announced. 

"Sure thing," she smiled and led Ian lightly by the arm out the door. 

"_MatchmakerMatchmaker make me a match_," Gabriel sang quietly. 

Sara rolled her eyes. "It's potential."

"Well done potential at that," he agreed before staring back into her face. Cupping her cheek with his hand he whispered, "Are you going to stick with the blood sugar cover?"

"It's really just for practice. Vicky knows I'm not sickshe said that I was in an altered state of consciousness. That's the best way to put it without sounding like a nut job," Sara commented. 

Gabriel kept stroking her cheek gazing at her longingly, "Do you know how completely in love with you I am?"

She smiled laying her hand atop his, "I think I mightbut it will never get old to hear." They sat silently. "So tell me already!"

He laughed and rubbed the tips of their noses together. "I" he kissed her left eye. "Am completely," he kissed her right cheek. "In love with you," he whispered breathlessly staring directly into her eyes before kissing her deeply. 

Vicky watched as Ian silently began to sag in pain. "What's wrong?" she asked quickly. He shook his head. "Please tell me."

"I heard a comedian once say, 'why is it we never recognize the moment love begins but we always know the moment it ends?' I feel that now," he confessed. 

Vicky didn't understand, "Were youTell Pez I'll check on her tomorrow." She started to search for her coat. 

Ian stared for a moment and began to piece together what was going on in the woman's mind. "Pleasedo not leave. You are the first person to truly enjoy my companyin a lifetime."

She turned and considered him. "But" she pointed to the bedroom door.

"I said 'moment it ends' implied finality. Do you not grieve when something dies?" he questioned quietly. 

Vicky nodded, "I suppose you do We have already ordered the food."

"I am not partial to duck so you must stay," Ian said with a smile taking her hand and caressing her knuckles. 

She began to swallow convulsively as his eyes penetrated her heart. 

The buzzer in the apartment sounded loudly. "Could you get that?" Pez called sounding thoroughly frazzled.

Vicky looked over her shoulder and then back at Ian. "She and Gabriel are confessing their love for one another with words and actions Sara gets frustrated easily."

Vicky laughed, "I don't want to know how you know that."

"ObservationI pride myself on the ability to read individuals," he muttered tracing his fingers up her wrist.

Her breath caught in her throat, "And what have you observed about me?"

Ian smirked, "You are highly intelligent, quick witted, and a dear friend. You look beyond the obvious and seek the correct answer not conventional wisdom. You enjoy using your knowledge to help others even if it's as mundane as taking someone's temperature. You love the romantic ideas of fairytales and adore being spoken to in soft tones. You respond to the barest touch and wish that someone would look at you the way Gabriel looks at Sara. You have no idea how beautiful you are not just in outward appearance but in inward grace And when I told you I wanted to be seen your eyes told me you saw me, the thing I have always longed for."

Vicky blinked several times very slowly before the buzzer rang again. Ian left her standing where she was and pushed the button to let Sara's partners in. Vicky continued to stare stunned. Right as Jake opened the door he saw Vicky kiss Ian's cheek. The detective's eyes fell. "That has to be the single nicest thingwell paragraph anyone has ever uttered about me," she stated.

Ian nodded and went to slip out the door, "I will return momentarily."

Danny and Jake stared at Vicky who was completely taken with how the door hung since there was no one there to stare at. "Hello?" Danny called. "Our friendly neighborhood coroner appears to be smitten," he called loudly. 

Vicky woke from her reverie; "You ain't seen Pez yet."

TBC

A/N: Back to the daily grind. I doubt I'll be able to post as often as I have been but we'll see.


	7. Conversations

Conversations

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: My understanding about the Witchblade cancellation are as follows: They did it right after the season finale saying they wanted the show to go out with a bang and didn't know if they could top this last season. This seemed to be touted as the main reason. There seemed to be a slight hint of it maybe having something to do with Yancy Butler's dependency issue. If that is the real cause then I'm willing to let it go. I have too many members of my family that are alcoholics to bitch about my favorite TV show being canceled. Health and well being over entertainment any day. Now I don't know if they didn't say it flat out was because they wanted to leave her to her privacy or what but the other excuse just doesn't fly if you've ready the interviews of the show's creator. He had started to plan for next season way before this one ended. So that's my take. 

Does that mean I'm going to stop writing fanfic for the show? Hell no. In fact I say we do our best to show support in anyway we can including writing. We can have our very own Elseworlds right here. (Elseworlds is a Superman comic reference. There is a whole series of stories that take place in a different manner than the original story line i.e. All the Kents have been super strong and so forth.)

A/N2: Here we go again. Cue the partners.

Danny and Jake walked over to Sara's bedroom door where upon tilted their heads to observe the activity occurring a few feet from them. A dark haired guy was all but lying on top of their partner while kissing her deeply causing throaty groans from both. "Hands! Hands!" Danny yelped as he saw Sara reaching places he didn't want to see. 

Sara looked over Gabriel's shoulder, grabbed a shoe next to her bed and chucked it at both nosy men, "OUT!" Jake and Danny both jumped out of the way of the projectile. "CLOSE THE DOOR AND GET OUT!"

"Fine," Jake muttered tugging a disoriented Danny away who shut the door on his way out. 

Gabriel looked down at Sara and shook his head, "That will not endear me to your partners."

She raised an eyebrow; "I don't really care. They know better than to stand and stare plus _that_ I'm gonna react to."

He gazed at his love and smirked, "You" He shook his finger at her only to have her capture the digit between her lips and caress it softly with her mouth and tongue. All coherent thought left Gabriel at that moment. "S" he groaned.

She smiled and pulled him down to her mouth again, "We'll visitget rid of guests" she whispered between nips at his mouth. "Then we'll" she snaked her hand down the front of his chest and moved lower. 

Gabriel began to shake with desire. He pinned Sara bodily to the bed and truly began to feast upon her. "We'll play it by ear," he gasped.

"How long have they been" Danny gestured at the door.

"Oh calm down. They were both fully clothed and even Sara is not brazen enough to get it on with three people in her living room," Jake contended. 

"I just don't like that I didn't know he existed until today," Danny practically pouted. 

Vicky smirked, "Gabriel has been has been around for a while."

"Another reason I'm annoyed. Why didn't she say something?" 

Vicky shook her head, "OkayIf it makes you feel better I'll confess now. I'm real interested in 'tall, dark and handsome' that just left. He seems to be interested in me as wellSo now you have the skinny on someone at the outset."

Jake's jaw tightened. When did he start to care what Po did or who with? 'When I found out Angela got engaged,' he thought to himself. His last steady of over a year had moved on to 'the one.' Suddenly Jake began to reevaluate the relations he had made since moving to NY and he found Vicky was the one woman he felt most comfortable with. Sure he still lined up his weekends until he figured out what he was going to do but but now there was more than competition. 'Serves you right for waiting.'

Danny was groaning about Sara, "I haven't even gotten an introduction."

"You will soon," Vicky encouraged. "I like him a lotand he loves Pez. There's no way around it." The two men looked uncomfortable. Vicky turned to them and said, "Lets sit and chat in the living room so when they emerge you won't be staring."

Jake sat casually, "So where did that guy run off to?"

"He's picking up dinnerand before you guys try to invite yourselves the answer is nothus being why the food was ordered before you got here," Vicky replied.

"I'm hurt," Danny pouted.

"Whine all you want but I finagled this so I could get fixed up and you are not about to interfere."

"Well we know when we're not wanted," Jake said in a wounded tone. "We come to check on our partner and what happens? We get shoes chucked at us, yelled at, and told straight out we aren't to stick around for dinner. That is just rich."

"Look I can't control what Sara did butLook Ian is a real quiet guy. If you guys were there it would be two more people he didn't know at the table. Sara and Gabriel will talk mainly to each other but they both know himI think. Anyway I just want a small chance at conversation, okay? From what I understand, I've gotten a relatively nonverbal man to be verbal around me. I kind of wanna keep it that way."

Danny sighed in a big rush of breath, "So okayWe'll be good. What's wrong with Pez anyway?"

"I think it's her blood sugar. There is no history of diabetes in her familyIf it happens again just get her comfortable and try to wake her up. Soda or candy would be good I'm not a hundred percent on it. It maybe an inner ear abnormality as well. Both are known for people passing out for what appears to be no good reason," Vicky speculated knowing she was lying to her friendsbut it was for a friend. "What you don't want to do is send her to the hospital every time this happens. It isn't often enough to cause any real problem and it seems to resolve itself with rest and liquids."

"She's not going to crash a car, right?" Jake questioned.

"No, I'm not going to crash a car," Sara moaned at him sitting on the armrest of the chair he sat on. 

"Anyone want anything?" Gabriel called from the kitchen pulling silverware and plates down for dinner.

"What's there?" Danny called very amused that this guy was acting as if they were old friends despite the lack of introductions. 

Gabriel took in the contents of the former vending machine type refrigerator unit Sara had in her kitchen. "Milk, water, lemonade, Coke, Sprite, some nasty looking tea. How long has this been in here?" he blanched. 

"Like I am ever here long enough to notice," Sara groaned.

"I am so glad Ian shops for you otherwise you would only eat junk," Gabriel complained. "We're cleaning your fridge before something walks out of here on its own." He strolled up handing her a Sprite. 

"Yeah, bite me!" Sara snarled and then yelped when Gabriel took her up on the offer. 

"This is why I like you so much," Vicky beamed at him.

Sara rolled her eyes, "Jake, Danny this is my boyfriend Dracula."

"You normally call me Angel," he contended. 

"You are an angel," Vicky smirked patting his arm lightly.

"Don't encourage him," Sara snipped.

Vicky shook her head; "You do that well enough on you own." That earned a glared from Sara and a mega watt smile from Gabriel. 

Gabriel walked back over to the fridge, "Sorry guyswe started arguing before I got your orders on beverages."

"I'll take a Coke," Danny stated. 

"How good are you at catching?" Gabe asked.

"How good are you at throwing?" Danny retorted. Gabriel smirked and tossed the officer a soda. "Not bad. Now lets hope this doesn't explode on me."

Jake began, "Do you have"

"If you ask for a diet anything I am going to laugh in your face," Sara announced.

"I was going to ask for a beer."

"NopeNo beer. Tonic water but no beer," Gabriel relayed. 

"Water." Gabriel threw him a bottled water at him. 

"And for you Vic?" the young man asked quickly. 

"Got some hot tea? Not the nasty stuff you mentioned. Nothing else sounds good with duck."

Gabriel began to rummage through shelves. "Sara you got a clue?" he asked.

"Put the water on and we'll ask Ian when he gets back."

Jake raised an eyebrow, "Now explain to me why Ian does your shopping for you?"

Sara went to speak but Gabriel interrupted, "Because if left to her own devises Sara would eat hot dogs, hamburgers, pizza, fried rice, frozen dinners, ice cream, and never once look at a green vegetable Ian took it upon himself to be her guardian so making sure she doesn't kill herself from the inside out aids that process."

Vicky shook her head; "Oh to have two men so thoroughly devoted to your health"

"I'm sure if he keeps staring at you that hard you'll find Ian standing on your fire escape and restocking your shelves," Gabriel stated. All the occupants of the room gawked at him. "I meant literally Frustrated or something?"

Danny, Jake, Sara and Vicky all sighed out, "Yes."

Gabriel laughed then nuzzled into Sara's ear and whispered, "I'll take care of you soon enough."

"You better," she warned. 

"But not tonight" he muttered knowing she couldn't throw a complete fit with people near by. 

Sara sat up straight, slid off the armrest, and dragged Gabriel away, "Be back in a minute."

The guys assumed Gabriel said something provocative and stared after the couple as the female detective led her boyfriend away like a prisoner. "If we hear rhythmic thumping coming from the other room I'm outta here," Jake stated. Suddenly a loud thump hit the walllike a body hitting the door. "That's itBye Vic."

"I guess we're leaving. Have a good dinner," Danny said calmly just as something fell to the floor in the other room.

Sara had immediately pinned Gabriel to the door kissing him roughly. He flailed one arm out to steady himself, knocking a large book to the floor. When he recovered his equilibrium he pushed back on Sara's shoulders. "Stop that. You have guests."

"I have partnersthey'll get over it. And what is this 'not tonight business'? Am I missing something here."

He sighed, "Maybe" Gabriel walked a few steps and sat on the edge of Sara's bed. "You have been through the emotional and physical wringer these last couple days. And where I appreciate the knowledge you've gained from the visions it feels like they stepped up the intensity of our relationship at an unnatural rate. I don't want to screw things up over something that can wait."

Sara knelt by his knees and laid her head on his thigh looked up at him with big green eyes and pouted. Gabriel sucked in a harsh breath, "Oh god Don't sit that way."

Coquettishly she rubbed her cheek up and down his leg, "Why?"

His eyes clamped shut as he tried rather unsuccessfully to shake the mental images from his mind of Sara on her knees in front of him. 

"Relax," she whispered. "We'll have fun."

As her hand approached his other thigh Gabriel grabbed it forcefully. Sara looked up to see anger in a serious way in his eyes. "If you have to 'coax' me into doing something I don't want to do or am not ready to dowhat does that say about you?"

His eyes were ice. She missed a major clue along the way. "I'm going home," he announced. 

"But Dinner."

He shook his head; "I don't want to be near you right now." There was such bile in his statement she believed it was true. 

"Tell me what I did?" Sara pled. 

Gabriel's jaw tightened that much more. "I don't have to have had past lives to have lived a really long time, Sara."

Her face contorted in pain, "What does that mean?"

He smirked, "Ask the Witchblade? Its been all hell-fired ready for us to get together let it explain to you what you just did. Honestly its not that hard to miss." Gabriel moved to open the door, "Actually if I had been the girl in this scenario and you had been the guy an one on God's green earth could tell youin fact I did tell you, but you weren't listening." 

Vicky watched the angry man approach the living room as Ian walked through the front door. He set the bags down and stared hard into Gabriel's eyes, which stared icily right back. Without a word Ian opened the front door again for Gabriel to walk through and then followed him out. Sara hurried toward the door only to have Ian turn around and face her grimly. "No. Eat with your friend."

"But"

"No." 

"Where are you going?" Sara said sadly.

Ian rolled his eyes, "I am not totally incapable of comfort Sara."

"Of a man you threatened his life," she snapped loudly.

"Of a man who I understand far better than you."

The front door closed leaving both women shocked. Vicky didn't understand anything that had just happened and didn't like the end of the conversation she heard. Sara turned around and looked pathetic. The coroner gathered her friend into her arms and sat them on the sofa. "We'll eat in a while and save the guys' food in case they come back." Sara nodded but that was all. What the hell had happened in that bedroom and how the hell did Ian know what it was, Vicky wondered.

TBC

A/N: This story is taking on a life of its own. I swear my brain just isn't allowing for simple plots right now. Don't get me wrong I like depth, but I don't like it that when I rewrite things a few times and two characters always end up in a fight. I mean what is that? I know lots of you refer to it as your muse acting up but I have yet to accept this explanation. I'm beginning to think the gargoyles in my room are partially responsible. I may have to tell my husband they need to be moved. After all you can't have small stone creatures whispering to you in your sleep now can you?


	8. Anger

Anger

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: You probably will get confused this chapter but hang in for the next Think of it as Confusion Tolerance training.

Ian and Gabriel walked silently next to one another for a long while Gabriel's jaw set. "Aren't you going to say something? Ask what happened? Something?" Gabe gripped. 

"Only if you wish me to. I assumed that we would walk and you would speak if you felt like it," Ian responded. Gabriel glowered further. "Go ahead and yell at me. I know you are desperate to."

"Why do you have to do that huh?!" Gabe fussed. "I just want to be alone and Why did you come with me?"

Gabriel stopped walking which prompted Ian to stop as well. "I can feel Sara you know this. She was going over and over your words when I arrived. She may have missed what you saidbut I did not. That is why I am here You are angry and feel out of control. Yelling at Sara will not help that."

"Yeah well oh wise one what will?" the young man snapped bringing a smile to Ian's face.

"What happened?" Vicky asked after about fifteen minutes of utter silence.

"I don't really know" Sara replied stunned. 

"OkayLet's start with why did you leave the room in the first place?"

Sara bit her lip, "Gabriel said he wasn't going to take care of my tonight, so I dragged him into the other room to explain."

Vicky raised an eyebrow, "And what did he say?"

The detective furrowed her brow, "There is some stuff I'm not really up for telling you yetbut the net effect is the 'altered state of consciousness' you mentioned has sort of stepped things up with Gabriel."

"And he's not comfortable with that?" the coroner clarified.

"I guess not."

"Sara, Gabriel doesn't strike me as the type of guy who would screw around for screwing around's sake. Did he say he was uncomfortable with the way things were headed?" Vicky observed Sara's eyes stare at her hands. "He said he didn't want to push things and you pushed anyway?" Sara's head dipped lower. "Doesn't sound to me like you don't know what happened. Sounds like you know exactly what happened."

"But he got so mad," Sara complained suddenly.

Vicky stared at her in disbelief, "If your boyfriend started to push you toward something physical that you said you weren't ready for you would deck him. Of course Gabriel's pissed off."

"But he's a guy." Sara knew it was a lame excuse but

"You didn't just say that," Vicky hopped up and went to the fridge. She grabbed a soda and stood away from Sara for a while.

"Is this normal for you? Do you normally rush into the physical side of your relationship?" Vicky asked.

"That's none of your business!" Sara snapped.

"FineWhatever," the coroner bounced back. "How far did you push?"

"I'm not talking about this with you," the detective gripped.

Vicky shook her head, "Do you even think you did something wrong?"

"I upset Gabriel!"

"So your actions weren't wrong just the consequences to them?" 

Sara was pissed off by this time. 

"Hey look at that. Better than a mood ring," Vicky observed pointing to the Witchblade. Sara looked downit was red, bright red, and hot.

Sara fell to the ground as she was given images and then the voice, "_ We'll have fun"_

"Why am I here?" Gabriel complained having boxing gloves strapped to his hands. 

"You are going to use this bag to display a healthy form of aggression," Ian informed him. "You can be silent, or yell, or talk Whatever you want."

"Why are you doing this?" Gabe asked.

Ian trained cold eyes on the young man, "Because I know something of having no control over one's own body I know what it feels like for another to take pleasure in one's suffering."

Gabriel stood up straighter and hit the bag squarely. Then again. And again. Soon low grunts and frustrated groans accompanied as he put his whole body into hitting that punching bag. 

Ian stood silently out of the way watching as Gabriel beat out the anger he kept bottled up most of the time. The young man's body tightened with tension and frustration. The sudden image of a knife entered his mindof plunging it into the bag and watching the filling spill out on the floor. He hit the bag harder and harder until he knew he was damaging his hands but he didn't care. Ian did not intercede. He merely stood and observed. 

The activity was physically tiring but more than anything the memories that were ebbing and flowing over Gabriel were wringing him dry. He would be washed with sorrow, then hatred, pain, and then bitterness Eventually hitting the bag was not good enough. 

"I want to make something bleed," Gabriel announced calmly.

"That I cannot allow," Ian stated quietly. "What is the image that you want to act out?"

"Stabbingrepetitive stabbing."

Ian considered him a moment. "That is a very violent image Gabriel. You are not a violent man."

"But I can be," he said with almost a sadistic smile.

"I know that," the protector sighed. 

"I will replace the bag," Ian muttered handing over a hunting knife to Gabriel. 

"How do you know I won't stab you with it?" the young man asked without taking the weapon.

"Because you are not a violent man." 

Gabriel didn't accept the weapon, "If I start down that road"

"It will be difficult to stopI know," Ian muttered. "I'll be right back."

Vicky moved Sara's body over on the coach. She wondered what Sara was seeing. In fascination she observed the Witchblade extend tentacles into the wielder's skin. "That thing is alive," Vicky muttered to herself. 

Sara stood alone in the dark and smoky room with no walls. "What now?"

****

_You know why you're here._

"To understand what I saw."

****

_That is comical young one. You understand what you saw; you just don't like the implications. You don't like to regard yourself in such a mannerhe is a guy._

The Witchblade was mocking her. "How was I supposed to know? He didn't tell me!" Sara stated indignantly.

****

_That is neither here nor there. You knew you were pushing to get what you wanted. You were not listening to what he was saying._

Sara said nothing for a long time. 

**_I imagine you have questions._**

"No."

**__**

No.

"No. No questions. I can't fix anything from here, so I have to wait until you release me."

**__**

Then you will be here a very long time. As long as you believe in your heart that if it hadn't been for Gabriel's childhoodif it were another guy, your behavior would have been okay, then you will remain.

"This is absolutely ridiculous. All guys wait for girls to give them the signal to proceed."

**__**

But that isn't what you did, is it? You prompted and he declined. You prompted and he said enough. You pushed again and he left You have no argument to stand on Sara. You violated the trust between you and Gabriel. 

Sara remained silent. 

**__**

Why do you suppose Gabriel was so quick to inform Ian about the visions of you and he? Why do you think he would contact a man that had threatened to kill him? Why do you think he was so angry at the situation and so gentle with you? He gave you space and time to be comfortable in your body again. He was the one you clung to. And now

Something gave is Sara's chest. She had screwed up beyond the pail. 

**_At least he was angry with you instead of scared. If he had been scared you wouldn't have many options of smoothing things over. Anger means he's worked through enough to protect himself and others. You can get through his anger. Your protector is with him now doing just that._**

"Ian isn't hurting him is he?"

**__**

Of course not. Ian is allowing Gabriel to vent his frustration and pain Remember Sara you saw but images. You do not know what they mean.

"I don't understand."

**__**

You will.

Sara opened her eyes and looked at Vicky who appeared quite concerned. "I'm an idiot," Sara confessed.

"Glad we agree on that point. Now you want to explain to me why that thing can sprout little arms and borrow into your skin?" Vicky questioned.

Sara sighed deeply. 

"What is that?" Gabriel asked looking at a very strange looking piece of equipment. 

"It is the body double, so to speak," Ian explained. "This padded section is for blows to the face, this section for the torso, hands, legs, groin You get the idea."

"And what am I supposed to do? It looks like it will fall right over."

"It won't It is meant to train on for certain defense techniques on certain parts of the body. In your case it's just a stand in. You picture who ever you want; myself included, and take your frustrations out on it. Kick it, bite it, punch it, knock its head off. It is very replaceable. You are not despite my attitude in the past."

Gabriel gazed at Ian for a long time. "I don't know what Irons told youbut your life is worth something separate from him and Sara." The assassin's jaw clenched. "I know what you said to Sara earlier todayand it would be a waste. There is so much more to life than that man or that woman."

"You would die for that woman," Ian countered. 

"As would youbut she isn't in danger. You can live your life."

"I have no life to speak of."

Gabriel took in the taller man's appearance turning back to the attack dummy, "I don't know. You seemed to be doing okay today. You argued with Sara quite well, provided friendship to me, and managed to completely entrance one very attractive coroner That sounds like the makings of a life to me." He began hitting the head of the dummy as he spoke.

"Entrance?" Ian questioned. 

"She likes you. She got Sara to set up dinner. I know somewhere in your brain you know that's true."

"Dr. Po does seem to enjoy my presence."

Gabriel smiled hitting the chest repetitively, "And you? Do you like her presence?"

When no words came from Ian, Gabriel looked up at the dark man. "Do you like her to?"

Ian shifted uncomfortably, "I am incapable of such emotions."

"That isn't true. You love Sara. I know that."

"I was designed to protect the wielder. Any emotions I feel towards her are a natural combination of that objective and our past lives together."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, "Soya really don't even like Sara; you are just bound to her through obligations and history?" Ian gave a slight nod. "Bull I touched Sara and you sounded like a wounded animal on the fire escape. That has nothing to do with obligation and history. That is pure unadulterated jealousyone of the many byproducts of love."

"Why are we even discussing this? Sara has no feelings for me," Ian snapped.

"But Vicky is attracted to you and you are attracted to Vicky And that is scaring you to death. You aren't supposed to be human enough to feel things like other peoplebut Ian that's a lie. Whatever Irons may have told youhell whatever Sara may have said you are a person. Vicky sees that person. Vicky likes that person."

"I don't know howto be."

"You don't know how to what?" Gabe asked.

"I don't know how to be with otherstalk to others I I was not allowed to have friends," Ian confessed.

"I know. That is one of the reasons its real important for you to keep spending time with SaraTouching people is allowed too. You don't have to avoid all personal contact."

Ian thought for a moment more. "I will spend time with Dr. Po"

"Vicky!" Gabriel interrupted.

"I will spend time with Vickyif you will teach me what I need to know todate," the assassin said uncomfortably.

"Louie, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Gabriel said with a smirk.

"What?"

"We need to work on your humorand movie line trivia."

TBC

A/N: I have decided that my stories don't work if Gabriel and Ian aren't friends. Weird huh? I went back and watched an old episode of WB last night. Can I say John Hensley looks like five to seven years older this season than last? I now understand why people kept writing him at like twenty. 

A/N2: So you know the gargoyles have stayed on their perches in my room. My husband will not debate the point. They were put on cathedrals to protect it from demonic spirits therefore they will sit in our bedroom to protect us. Got to love a man that knows his art history?!


	9. Distance

Distance

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: I don't know how many of you care about the new rules and structure that FanFic.net is employing but I am rather annoyed. I have never before taken up any sort of First Amendment stuff because I think a lot of times it is misused but I will be honest, I'm really tired of them removing types of writing. Why do I care if people use Chat room type dialogue or write about Boy Bands? If I don't like it I don't read it. If anyone wishes to discuss this at length or would like to know what others are doing in protest drop me a line. 

"Hello?"

"Sara?"

"Ian? Where are you? Is Gabriel with you? Is he okay?" she said with a rush.

"He is fine more or less If we were to return for dinner would it be too terribly awkward?" he questioned.

Sara looked at the phone, "No Come back. Uh we'll heat up the food."

"Is Vicky still there?" Ian asked quietly.

"Yes."

"May I speak to her?"

"He wants you," Sara said with a sigh to her friend. 

Vicky sort of shrugged and took the phone. "Hello?"

"Vicky?"

"Hi Ian. Everything alright?"

"For the most part." Ian looked over his shoulder at Gabriel who was signaling him to continue. "Dr. Po" Gabriel shook his head. "Vickywould you care to accompany to dinner tomorrow night?" Gabe smiled big.

Vicky grinned to herself, "Ian that sounds lovely. Are you coming back over for dinner?"

"Yes."

"Then we can discuss time and place when you get here," she said playing with the edge of her shirt. 

Sara mouthed absolutely shocked, 'He asked you out on a date?' Vicky nodded. Sara looked sad for a moment; 'I need to talk to Gabriel.'

"Ian, can you give the phone to Gabriel?" 

"Will you be speaking with him or will Sara?"

"Sara."

"Sara wishes to speak to you," Ian said to his friend.

Gabriel rolled his eyes but took the phone. He was still too mad to deal at all well with his girlfriend. "Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"What's up?" he said too blandly.

"I was hoping we could talk some," she said quietly.

"Not over the phoneand not yet. I need to speak to someone first. Can we just table the talk for dinner at least?" Gabriel said with a sigh.

Sara was taken aback. "Sure See ya soon."

"Yeah."

"He's going to break up with me," Sara moaned dejectedly when she hung up the phone.

"Now why do you think that?" Vicky asked.

"He doesn't want to talk to mehe wants to prepare. Prepared talks normally imply a goodbyeits not you its me speech."

Vicky tilted her head, "Or it could mean there is something he's not ready to tell you or wants to get together in his mind. Sara if you hit a major nerve, it may take some time for him to cool down enough to be able to get into words what happened."

Sara took a deep breath major issue. It was a major issue. She knew the major issue. No matter if things went perfectly Gabriel wouldn't be trusting her any time soon. There are just some things you can't take back. 

Gabriel sighed and hung up the phone. "You will speak to her after dinner?" Ian questioned.

"After I speak to my sister," the younger man stated grinding his teeth a bit. 

"Shared confidences" Ian said quietly. 

"And adviseshe's married. Covered this ground. My older brother, Michael, just likes to pretend nothing happened to him. Elizabeth and I have tried to get him to talk about it. Hell my dad even has gotten on him about it but he just says it was a long time ago and it doesn't effect his daily life. Amusing statements from a man that will not let anyone outside of family care for his children Anyway Elizabeth can give me advice on what to say and how to say it."

"You have never shared this with another?" 

Gabriel laughed, "Nono. Not that. Its just I've never told a girlfriend before. I've never had a girlfriend this 'large and in charge' before."

Ian stared at Gabe; "Sara is quite slim."

"It's a figure of speech Ian To be honest normally it comes up dealing with guys that are controlling or a bully" Gabriel let the statement hang.

"Like myself."

"Like yourself."

"I am sorry," Ian hung his head in shame.

"Stop it okay." Ian nodded slightly. "I don't need you getting weird on me now. If I'm going to sit in a room with Sara when I'm this frazzled I can't have my only real ally freaking out next to me."

"I don't understand."

"Dinner tonight will be awkward. I would rather we be cool when we walk in than be uncomfortable too," Gabriel explained.

"Would it help if I distracted you?" Ian inquired.

"Possibly."

"You need to tell me how to behave with Dr Vicky."

Gabriel smiled at his new friend. "Okay pointers on datingor at least dinner tomorrow. Avoid topics like the Witchblade, death, and formerly being an assassin. Ask plenty of questions about her and her life, work, hobbies, intereststhings like that. If she asks about Sara, say you met through your employer and leave it at that. There are far too many complications on that topic," he advised.

"I do not know modern media," Ian observed. "I do not know the rules to such interactions."

"Well you can't base yours off of Sara and I since we were good friends first. In a relationship that develops out of a friendship you skip the 'get to know you' phase because you already know the person The beginning of dating is sort of like buying a suit. It may have all the right measurements but once you put it on you realize it doesn't hang right "

"That is a strange analogy Gabriel," Ian contended.

"Yes but it works. Right now you and Vicky seem to be a good fit. Once you spend some time together you will either 'tailor' to fit each other better or you will decided the suit is wrong for you."

"I do not like being compared to fabric."

Gabriel completely cracked up, "That was funny."

Ian just stared at him. "Why?"

"Because you were serious I don't know really it just was."

"Explain to me the Shirley joke again. I still do not follow how that is amusing."

"You said to me 'Surely you would like blah blah blah'. So I said something 'and don't call me Shirley.' It's funny because you didn't call me by the woman's name but it sounds like you did. Get it?"

"Partially" Ian commented thinking that humor was an odd and twisted way of looking at the world. Then again he did understand some forms of it just not humor that the figurative meaning was different then the literal one. He after all was a very literal guy.

Sara had begun to pace around her apartment ten minutes prior and was continuing to do so when Vicky finally snapped. "You are giving me a headache. Now sit down," she ordered finishing the place settings that Gabriel started.

"I have never felt shy of Gabriel before," the wielder said sitting down with a thud. "He's always been my comfort zone. I meanone of the first times I saw him he was standing on his head meditating."

The coroner pictured Gabriel in such a position and laughed lightly. "You've taken it for granted that solace," the coroner observed. "This is one of those times you have to be the grown up and accept responsibility. Trust issues are always tricky. Sometimes you don't see them until you've fallen flat on your facethat's kind of where you are now."

A short knock indicated Ian's arrival. Sara stayed seated afraid to get the door. Vicky just looked at her, shook her head, and answered the knock. "Hi guyscome on in. Dinner's ready and waiting to be served." Her face showed joy at seeing Ian and sadness at seeing Gabriel. Vicky tugged at Gabriel before Sara could see and whispered, "She's terrified you're going to break up with her."

When the door shut Gabriel saw Sara all curled into herself. Her knees were drawn up close to her chest as she sat. She was worrying her lip as her eyes slowly drifted to his clear and wide. There was grief in her eyes. Sara would take this posture after the dreams/nightmares she had of her past life with Ian. Gabriel could feel her pain from a few feet away. It somehow soothed his mind to know she regretted her actions. 

Ian and Vicky busily went about filling cups while Gabriel and Sara still stared at each other. Sara blinked slowly fixing her gaze on Gabe's. 'I'm sorry,' she mouthed. 'I was wrong.'

Gabriel's jaw tightened. 'Not now,' he mouthed back.

'Please,' she pled silently. 

'I'm not ready to talk about this,' he stated with unheard words. 

Sara stared at her feet, clinging her legs to her chest. Gabriel sat down next to her without a word. Slowly Sara became aware of the warmth of his hand lying atop hers. She looked up unexpectedly gazing at Gabriel for some clue. He gently prodded her fingers part and laced his with hers. He didn't smile or laugh, he just reached out to her. Sara knew she had no right to ask for more. 

This simple act ofno kindnessmade two tears fluttered from her eyes. She gripped his fingers tightly and grinned a little. Gabriel saw light resurface in her eyes and somehow it brought him joy. It was then that he realized they were passed the point of separateness. The 'you hurt, I hurt' stage of their relationship was already established.

Ian went to set things on the table but Vicky steered him back to the counter. "Let them be," she whispered. "They need this time."

"But they aren't even saying anything," he whispered back. 

Vicky was about to mention touching as a form of speaking when she realized she had never seen Ian without his gloves on. "He's saying he still trusts herat least a little."

"How?" Ian asked almost mystified. 

"Do you trust me?" 

Her words took Ian entirely by surprise. "Isuppose."

Lightly she reached for his arm above the wrist and met his eyes. Slowly she began to tug at the leather bound hand. Ian's breath picked up as she continued to gradually remove the offending glove. Even softer she whispered, "I can stop."

Ian couldn't take his eyes from Vicky's. They were so large and deepand caring. He gulped a deep breath and remembered it had not injured him to have Sara touch himbut she was not his. This contact might prove to be too much. "Not yet" he answered in an equally hushed tone.

Vicky gave him a slight grin and pulled the glove back up. "I can wait." 

Ian faltered at that moment. No one had ever wanted him before. No one had ever been willing to wait for him. He was always the servant and submissive onenot that Vicky was being submissive in any way but it was the principle. 

Vicky reached in front of him to get the salt and pepper shaker bringing her body closer to Ian's. He took the opportunity to lean in and kiss her forehead. As her eyes met his in slight shock he murmured quietly, "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Sara watched the small endearment pass between her friends. She turned to Gabriel who was watching the interaction as well and kissed his hand. Breathing deeply he let go some of the stress he had been holding. Looking at one another Sara knew they would be all right. She didn't know when they would really talk things out but at least Gabriel felt like home again. 

TBC

A/N: I knowI knowI still haven't explicitly explained what happened. For a heads up Gabe will have a talk with his sister that might appear disjointed but you have to remember they know what they're discussing. Gabriel's conversation with Sara will be concise. I decided to write it this way because I feel it's accurate. When people have pain in their lives it normally takes a while for others to get the full picture. 

A/N2: Part of the sadness in this chapter ironically is because I am watching author's I enjoy leave FanFic.net. Since there is such a small group of us that write for WB I would like to make a plea that no one leave just yet. The site managers are getting a lot of backlash about their decisions. 


	10. Confidenses

Confidences

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: Warning there are no graphic details that follow though it maybe upsetting for some people. In some ways I would hope it would be upsetting to everyone.

Dinner went surprisingly well. No one acknowledged the hour or so that Ian and Gabriel spent away, but it was obvious that both men felt more comfortable with each other. Vicky seemed to be the only sane one at the table since she refused to get all worked up over dinner. Ian's attentions were divided. He would check up on Gabriel primarily silently and sense Sara's state. The rest of the time he was talking with Vicky. 

Sara had a huge lump in her throat that wouldn't go away. Part of her just wanted to scream. Part of her just wanted to push the conversation. 'But that's how I got in trouble in the first place,' she thought. 

Gabriel ate relatively silently until his phone beeped. Ian and Gabe's heads both shot up at the sound. Ian tilted his head toward the bedroom as Gabriel nodded. "Can I borrow your room for a while?" he asked simply.

"Ah" Sara began to say only to see Vicky nodding her head determinedly. "Surewhatever you need." Gabriel nodded and left the room.

Both women turned to Ian. "It is not my place to say anything," he stated gently. "Take a deep breath Sara. The sooner he gets through that conversation the sooner you will have the air cleared between you."

Sara bit her lip and stared at her plate.

"Hey baby browhat's up?" Elizabeth said sweetly. "Pretty serious message."

"Yeah well I need some help Liz."

"So your message said. Can't help till I know the topic."

"How do I tell my girlfriend about well" Gabriel muttered.

Silence followed for a long time, "I just moved to another room You don't have to do this. It can wait. You haven't been seeing this girl that long."

"Lizbeth it can't wait. Something happened this afternoon and it can't wait."

Liz sighed, "Want to tell me what the something is?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

Gabriel growled, "Cause you'll get mad and you haven't even met herand she's been one of my best friends and I couldn't stand it if you guys didn't even give her a chance"

"Gabe There were too many 'and's in that last sentence." Elizabeth heard her brother sigh. "Okay so whatever happened, it was Samantha"

"Sara"

"It was Sara's fault."

"That sounds so harsh," Gabriel said exhaling some of his stress. Of his family Lizbeth and he were the most alike and closest in age because their mom got pregnant with him while she was still breast feeding Liz.

"But is it true?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Okay so you are afraid that once I find out what Sara did I won't give her a chance Little brother if you love her, I love her Mom's not good at keeping secrets baby," she murmured at his muffled cough. "So tell me what happened."

"Siswhy do you think I work with ancient things?" 

"Because you have an old soul kid. I always told you that."

Gabriel prepared to say something he wasn't sure it would be received, "What if that is really true? What if I really do have an old soul because this isn't the first time I've been on earth?"

"You mean reincarnation? Jeez Gabriel, you're the one that came to me. If you don't want to talk about it then we won't but don't"

"Liz I'm not deflecting. Sara and I are bounded in a weird way. Her mom died when she was really little and her father was murdered. Sara doesn't just trust peoplebut I am the exception. For whatever reasons Sara completely trusted me from moment one We've known each other before."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay Kid you never were like the rest of us. You connected with something out there that the rest of us couldn't fathom. If I had tried to avoid college and start my own business Dad would have killed me. They knew better than to do that with you. You were on your own path and the rest of us were just trying to keep up." 

Elizabeth's words touched Gabriel. It reminded him of what he had told Sara about her not being of this world. He was slowly finding out, he really wasn't either. 

"So once againwhat happened?" Liz questioned.

"Sara knew I had been curbing my 'I love you's so she wouldn't freak out. But today she told me she loved me. It was like everything made sense in the universe for a half and hour. I met her partners and her best girlfriend Later I told Sara I thought the confessions were moving us along a little too fast. The information either didn't quite reach her brain or she's never had a guy say no before Anyway she continued to prod and such What got me was she said, 'RelaxWe'll have fun.'"

"Oh yuck!" 

"I knowIf anyone would understand it would be you. I mean this huge part of me wanted to yell, 'Could you have picked a worse statement?' I grabbed her hand completely pissed off. She didn't understand why I was so mad. I told her if the roles were reversed she wouldn't have any problem seeing what happened. I stormed out, a friend came with me and provided a large punching bag for me to work over," Gabriel confessed. 

Lizbeth stayed quiet for a moment, "So you haven't talked to her since?"

"Not about this. I wanted to talk to you and ask for some tips I mean I'm back at her place and was eating when you called butno we really aren't talking," Gabe answered. 

"Does she seem sorry?"

"Yeah but I'm not sure she has any clue why she needs to be sorry."

"Give her the benefit of the doubt."

"I can do that Now help."

Liz chuckled, "Okaystart with an outline in your own mind about how much you want to tell and where you want the boundaries to be."

Silence filled the phone line. Gabriel sighed, "I guess brief statement about what happened when we were kids, why those particular words set me off, and lay down some ground rules."

"I'm fine with you talking to her about meMichael will have issues. If she asks say yeah other siblings were abused too but you don't need to go into specifics unless you want to You realize that Rafael is the only one that didn't"

"He was what four years old? That twisted bastard at least didn't touch him."

Lizbeth took a deep breath, "Here's the deal Gabriel if she wants to cut and run let her. You don't need that sort of headache. If she acts like you're made of glass afterwards that you can work on. If after a couple of weeks she's still acting like this somehow affects your manhood, then drop her. I don't want to see you waste time with someone that doesn't deserve you."

Gabe took in what his sister said. He had dealt with Sara's secret so to speak. Now it was her turn to deal with his. The dumb thing was Michael was the only one that kept it a secret. His parents had been great once they found out. Now his father had gotten arrested for beating the bastard to bloody pulp but it was kind of cool in Gabe's mind. Dad comes out to save the day. Anyway the kids were told over and over it wasn't their fault. The extended family knew of course. There had to be a reason why 'Uncle' Joe wasn't invited to functions anymore. Michael was older so he was embarrassed. Lizbeth and Gabe were just grateful the abuse had stoppedplus no one ever treated them weird. Of course people outside the family that was another story.

Gabriel thought all these things over as he came out of the bedroom. He saw Ian and Vicky sitting on the couch talking quietly. He could only see Vicky's face but he assumed if the smile she was sporting was any indication things were going well. Sara was at the sink furiously scrubbing dishes that were basically already clean. Anxiety and sorrow were flowing off of her like waves. 

Gabe made a decision about how to handle things. Sara was a tactile person whether people knew it or not. She craved affection like most people craved chocolate. He believed the lack of familial bonds kind of brought about that need. It was the way she knew that love was expressed. Suddenly her actions didn't seem all that malicious; she just wanted proof. Hearing him say they should wait was probably the equivalent of 'I don't really love you' in her mind.

Slowly he approached Sara from behind and rested his head on her shoulder while wrapping his arms around her waist. She startled a minute and then realized Gabriel was embracing her. He kissed the juncture of her neck and shoulder sweetly. "You're going to take the finish off the dish if you scrub any harder, luv," he whispered. 

Sara leaned her head on to his, took a deep breath and let him support her weight. The more she leaned the more her emotions caught up with her. Suddenly Sara began to weep. "Hey" he soothed running his hands up and down her arms. 

She turned in the circle of his embrace putting her arms about his neck clutching him tight. "I'm sorry," she cried softly. "I hate thisI hate that I hurt you. I hate that things are strained between usDon't let me go. Pleasedon't let me go."

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered kissing her forehead. "We need to talk this out butI'm not burning any bridges Sara." She just curled further into Gabriel's chest as he rubbed his hands over her back.

Ian was amazed at the lack of pain in his chest seeing the two reunited. He was actually happy that they were happy. A small grin crept over his lips as he looked to the lovely doctor beside him. "Let me walk you to your car."

"Sounds good." Vicky peered over her shoulder to her friend in the arms of her love. "They'll forgive us for not saying goodbye."

"Your right." With that they were out the door and down the stairs before Sara and Gabriel surfaced from their embrace.

Gabriel led Sara to the sofa and sat next to her taking her hands in his. "Okay the short explanation for what happened this afternoon My dad's best friend used to baby-sit my siblings and me when my parents went out for date night. He would say as my parents were walking out the door, 'Don't worry. We'll have fun.' Fun meaning he would molest us periodically. My sister cringes anytime someone calls her pretty because he would stroke her face and tell her what a 'pretty little girl' she was. My big cringe worthy statement is the word 'relax.' It was normally followed by unpleasant sensations that were worse if I didn't relaxSo in one fell swoop you managed to hit the two worst statements you could have made plus you weren't listening when I was saying not yet."

Sara swallowed the awful taste in her mouth. She felt sick. She had seen some of what had happened and he was talking about it way too calmly. This babysitter had been a sick puppywith a fetish for knives. Gabriel was skipping that entirely but it did make sense why in his own mind that when he was physically working out his frustrations he wanted to stab something.

Gabriel sighed deeply when Sara continued to stare at her hands and not speak. "So here's the deal. It happened and I can't change that. I also know it helped shaped who I am and how I relate to my family and others. I don't have some deep seeded notion it was my fault or it somehow makes me less of a man or crap like that. My parents found out and handled it. The molestation was never a secret in my family nor was it something we were shamed about. It just was. There was no reason to really mention it at this point because it never came up and it's kind of a heavy topic. My mother insists that it is why I'm not married yet" he almost laughed.

"What happened to him?" Sara asked quietly.

"Uncle Joe?" Sara nodded. "Dad took a baseball bat to him." Sara's head popped up. Gabriel only smiled sheepishly. "He did some community service for that but he always said it was worth it. Dad said the looks on our faces when he beat the bloody hell out of Joe was worth all the hell he went through in court. Some people will contend that he shouldn't have let us see what he did but it made on hell of and impression on me. I mean this was my dad's old roommate from collegehis best friend and he didn't question us once. Dad just went over to Joe's house with us in the car and showed us what he thought of his 'best friend'. We never went to court because there was so much 'physical' evidence, as you cop types like to put it, that it spoke for us. Plus there were others that we found out courtesy of my mom.The best was the day my mother went to Joe's work. In front of this room full of parents she said to his boss, 'Are you aware that man is a child molester?' Now for a nice family run photo shop that parents would leave their children at and they were constantly coming in an out all the time this was very bad news. Joe was locked up for a long time for what he did to us and the other kids from his work. I think mom said he's on that Depo-Provera treatment now," Gabriel said thoughtfully. 

Sara was slightly overwhelmed by the situation. Of course she wasI mean how often are you in the situation that you push your boyfriend into physical stuff he doesn't want and utter the words he most associates being molested with. It would kind of make anyone reluctant to begin the prospect of mending things. 

Gabriel watched as she digested, "Look I don't know how I expected you to take this. I mean my friends in the past have reacted in a whole host of ways some not very pleasant I guess I'll just let you get used to the idea and we'll play it by ear." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead moving to leave.

"That's itYou're leaving I don't get to say anything or beg forgiveness or" Sara said in a panic. 

He stared at her a moment, "What did you want to say? You've been sitting there staring at your hands for the last several minutes and each time I stopped talking I was greeted with silence."

"I just Damn Gabriel, I don't know what to do. I violated your trust and I don't know how to fix that. I mean I told you I loved you for the first time today. I figured tonight would be our first time together."

"Well Sara I don' t work like that. In the past I may have I'll admit but I wasn't involved with someone this seriously. And this is serious whether you admit it or not. This is past life serious You're right you did violate my trust but that is something only time can fix."

"Okay," Sara muttered.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"I had this particular part of this conversation with my sister earlier."

Sara laughed lightly, "Glad you got a chance to rehearse." Gabriel breathed out the last bit of anxiety he had been holding. 

"I'm used to being in control Gabe. It's the way I've dealt with the losses in my life. It's gonna take some getting used to letting you take the reigns."

"The fact that you're even willing to try is a big deal," he said rubbing her hands.

"UmI don't think I've mentioned the fact I'm an idiot so I'll do that nowI'm an idiot. I'm sorry for what I said and did. Unfortunately there are moments when I can't see past the end of my nose," Sara confessed.

Gabriel kissed the tip of the aforementioned nose and said, "But it's so cute."

She smiled, "I love you Gabriel. And I'll earn back your trust."

"I love you tooand I know you will."

TBC

A/N: I am known for my informative author's notes so here goes: if anyone wants information about organizations that support abuse survivors please drop me a line. The best known will be the YWCA which has in-take interviews regularly, introductory groups, and then support groups that meet once a week. Once you have gone through the introductory group you can be placed in a support group anywhere in America if you move. Think of it is AA for survivors.

A/N2: So I now have proof the gargoyles are getting into my psych books again. When I start writing about genealogy and family dynamics I need someone to stop me. Luckily in the same bookcase is the Neil Gaiman collection so Well if life becomes too much like Neverwhere stop me too. I think the gargoyles will have a field day if they get a hold of that. I can already hear them whispering so I'm afraid there will be more psychobabble to come yet I foresee good books and actually growing on Sara's part I also see many romantic movies that Ian will watch in an attempt to learn how to act with Vicky. Can't wait to see Gabriel introduce Ian to Blockbuster.

A/N3: I once again make my plea that no one take off from the site just yetor at least leave a forwarding address. 


	11. Hey Jealous

Hey Jealousy

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: Sorry for the wait but had this chapter half-written and hated it so I scrapped the whole thing. It's been a long time since I've done that.

Sara was pouting as Ian and she walked around the park. "I don't understand why he wouldn't stay or at least eat lunch with me. I mean we had our first big rowtime for healing."

Ian smirked, "Well first off you owed me lunch and secondly because Gabriel had plans you said so yourselfas for not staying just think about that statement."

"Once againfirst big fightcan't plans get changed?"

The former assassin stopped walking and grasped Sara's shoulders; "You are not really this insecure?"

She looked down, "I just"

Ian started to see what Sara had flashing in her head. Her father hugging her after her mom died, Danny holding her at the hospital when Daniel died His former lady needed to be held. He lifted her chin so their eyes could meet and he slowly slid his arms around her. Sara leaned all her weight on him and buried her head in his shoulder.

They stood together in that tight embrace for a long while. It was long enough for someone to walk by see the interaction and make a wrong judgement. So Sara was cheatingwas the thought that crossed the observer's mind.

Once again Sara and Ian began to walkaimlessly at that. They stopped at a store where Ian was telling her some less than fascinating tale about a piece of jewelry in the window. Something snagged Sara's attention and she turned. There Gabriel was at an outdoor café greeting a woman close to his age with a kiss and a hug. She had dark black hair and large eyes with a dimpled cheek. Sara started to approach the café before Ian picked up what was happening in Sara's mind. 

The woman reached across the table and took Gabriel's hand stroking his wrist. Sara felt the Witchblade burn her skin. The waiter brought a pitcher of water to fill the couple's glasses just as Sara arrived at the table. 

Gabriel looked up and smiled not recognizing the danger in his lovely's eyes. "This is why you couldn't meet me todayyou had another date!" Sara practically shouted. Gabriel had the gall and the stupidity to laugh. Sara grabbed the container of water and dumped it all over Gabe before Ian grabbed the pitcher that very soon could be used as a weapon.

The waiter's face was priceless; "I'll come back to take your order."

"What the hell is your problem?" the other woman yelled.

"My problem is this is my boyfriendwell ex-boyfriend that told me he loved me yesterday that you are eating with here," Sara snapped. 

Gabriel blew his wet locks of hair out of his eyes, shook his head like a wet dog and laughed out right. Ian followed suite. "You my friend resemble my dog after his bath."

Sara stared at both men then turned to Ian, "You don't have a problem with Gabriel cheating on me?" 

Both men erupted into a louder fit of laughter before Ian calmed down enough to chuckle, "Sara look at her facereally look at her."

The dark haired woman stood quite pissed off, hands on her hips, eyes glaring Gabriel's eyes. The woman had Gabriel's eyes. Come to think of it she looked a great deal like Gabriel. Sara's eyes went big as comprehension hit. "You're"

"Lizbeth Gabriel's sister. I can't say it's nice to meet you Sara. I can say I have heard so much about you and so far I'm not that impressed."

"Oh" Sara hadn't a clue where to look. 

Gabriel wasn't any help sitting with his legs crossed weirdhis left ankle resting on his right thigh, looking up at her thoroughly amused. His hair stuck out in all directions and he seemed to care little out the general dampness of his clothing. This was way too much fun.

Liz's eyes met her brother's. Her jaw was clinched and she was more than pissed off, "Cut her loose. Too much baggagethe matching set will be too much to take." 

Gabe's eyes became concerned, "Liz"

"Liz nothing I don't care if she's the queen of England or little orphan Annie, you don't need this sort of crap from anyone."

"Cut it out, Elizabeth. It's not fair to judge her on"

"On what Gabeon what? Her behavior in the last seventy two hours Her lack of self control Her complete lack of trust in you, or maybe I should judge her on what is apparent. She screwed up so now instead of ingratiating herself to you for her failure she's more demanding of you since she knows you have every reason to leave her ass." Elizabeth said every word staring at Sarastaring through Sara until the detective couldn't meet the other woman's gaze.

"That's enough," Gabriel said getting to his feet to face off with his sister. "This is the woman I lovenow granted there are some problems but you won't talk to her like that." His words were forcefully.

Even as he spoke Liz glared, "I hear you." She tilted her head to the side and considered Sara, "I'm not sure if I'm happy or sad mom wasn't here. If she had been you probably wouldn't have made a scene I'm glad she didn't make it just so I could see you in your full glory I've lost my appetite." Elizabeth grabbed her purse, "Talk to you later Gabriel." She stepped quickly away. 

"Liz!" Gabe called out. He looked at Sara then said, "I need to talk to her." Sara just nodded and he was on his way.

"Would you care to order?" the waiter asked as Sara and Ian sat quietly.

Ian's phone began to ring. "Not yet," he replied to the man then turned to his phone. "Hello?"

"Ian," the female voice said strongly.

"Vicky?"

"I was calling to cancel for tonight."

Ian's brow wrinkled, "What? Why?"

"You should have just let me leave when I tried to. I don't play second fiddle and I don't like being lied to," the coroner snapped.

"I don't understand."

"I imagine not."

"Vickywhat did I do to injure you so?" Ian pled.

"I saw youjust a few minutes ago in fact. Please tell Sara that she has until seven tonight to tell Gabriel she's cheating on him or I'll do it for her." Vicky snapped the phone shut.

"What was that?" Sara asked as Ian stared at the telephone like the object itself could interpret what just happened.

"Wow Never seen you slam a phone down before," Jake said walking into the morgue.

"I was emphatically breaking a date," Vicky conceded. 'Men are evil,' she thought.

Jake seized his moment, "Well thenwhy don't you and I go out this evening to get your mind off it."

An almost evil smirk crept across her lips, "That is a fabulous idea."

"Okay Dinner? Movie? What are you up for?" he asked.

Ian and Vicky had planned on having dinner out where they could go dancing. "Let's just hang out at my place. You get the take out and I'll rent the movies."

Jake smiled, "Sounds good. Seven?"

"Seven is perfect."

Jake walked out the door confident in his decision to 'seize the day.' Vicky however assumed that Ian would attempt to 'clear things up' in person. Having another guy already there or on his way would make the whole dream crumbling sight of Ian and Sara embrace that much sweeter.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked as he returned to the table that was now otherwise occupied by other people. 

The waiter approached him and said, "The lady and gentleman are in the waiting area."

When he arrived both Sara and Ian looked like kicked puppies. "Okay what's going on here?"

"Your sister hates meso your family will hate me," Sara muttered.

"Vicky called and canceled our date," Ian whimpered.

Gabriel shook his head, "All right. We are all going to my shop so I can change and we can chat."

Gabriel emerged from his room looking at the two people in front of him with the same expressions as when they left the café. He sighed deeply, "Sara my sister doesn't hate you. She's just having flashes of the guy before her husband. He was real hot tempered and frustrating." Sara pouted. "Now I'm not breaking up with you. I established that earlier. We have things to talk through of course all in all it was kind of cool to have to be jealous. Not that I like being publicly humiliated and dosed with water but it could have been worse."

"I'm sorry," she pouted some more.

"We'll deal with it laterI'm not mad. I need to help Ian now okay?" Gabriel asked. She nodded. "OkayWhat did Vicky say?"

"She said that I should have let her go the other day, she doesn't play second fiddle, and she doesn't like to be lied to," Ian reiterated pouting himself.

"Anything else?"

"Yeahbut it makes no sense."

"Let's hear it," Gabe encouraged.

"She said to tell Sara that she had until seven tonight to tell you she was cheating on you or Vicky would do it for her," the assassin stated.

"What?" Sara shouted.

"I do not know. It's what she said."

Gabriel sat in his rolling desk chair, folded his arms behind his head and listened to Ian and Sara bicker about Vicky's statement. "Guys"

"Who did you say I was cheating with?" Sara accused Ian.

"Guys" 

"I did not say a word. Your behavior must have triggered such a statement," Ian replied with a growl.

"GUYS" Gabe said a little louder.

"I'll show you behavior" 

"GUYS!!!" Gabriel yelled. 

Sara and Ian turned to the young man. "Vicky believes that you two are together She thinks Sara is cheating on me with you."

"Why?!" Sara demanded.

"Not sure," Gabe went back to his relaxed posture.

Ian thought, "She did say she saw mea few minutes before the run in at the café."

"She saw you comforting me," Sara running her hands over her face. "I can't believe she would think I would cheat," Sara complained.

"Oh but it makes so much sense for you to think I would?" Gabriel jabbed. Sara wanted to glare but just bit her lip. "Guess it's time for Ian to pay a trip to the morgue."

A/N: Okay so the things I suggested were going to happen in last times author's notes just didn't pan out. I like this better anyway. There will be Jake/Ian tuggage on Vicky and making up for Gabe and Sara with less seriousness.

A/N2: I'm guessing the gargoyles were fighting it out who got to lead the story. I need to name them so I know whom to thank at the end of a chapter. I think I owe the water poured over the head to the gargoyle that sits on my husband's night table. What should I name him? There are two others that are matching bookends. Got any suggestions?


	12. Fix It!

Fix it!

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: Okay too few reviews guys 

A/N2: No one commented on how cool Gabriel's laughing at Sara's behavior was. Pout!

Vicky sat at her desk tapping her pencil. She was manipulating Jakeshe didn't do things like that. Biting her lip she contemplated how to keep things sweet and light that night so she didn't lead Jake on.

"So Dr. Po what food are you interested in for this evening?" McCartey asked as he came to sit on her desk. 

"Um"

Suddenly Vicky saw a dark and ominous figure in the door listening. Ian was surprised that Vicky would decide to go out with the likes of Jake McCartey, but it showed him that she did care a great deal. She was upset enough to try to make him jealousand it was working. He stood considering her raising an eyebrow. "Yes Vicky what would you like to eat with Detective McCartey?"

"Chinese," she muttered quickly.

"We had that last night my dear," Ian stated smoothly knowing exactly how to behave in the face of an opponent. Gabriel he could not best with Sara because of their friendship but Jake wasn't much of anything to Vicky. He would not loose Vicky to a blond surfer especially when he knew she only wished to make him envious.

Vicky opened and closed her mouth a few times before Jake stood. "The lady has plans with me tonight. So leave us to them. You had your shot and blew it. She obviously doesn't want to see you."

She had expected Ian to come groveling or pleading if he was going to do anything. This absolute confidence that radiated off him was unnerving and very attractive. "Is it obvious? I'm not sure. Vicky is it obvious you do not want to see me? Is it obvious that I blew it?" Ian cooed approaching slowly never dropping her gaze.

Blinking rapidly she had yet to say a word since she was just staring. Jake went to push at Ian's shoulder to get his attention but the former assassin's fingers caught the detective's mid motion never turning his head. Ian's focus was still firmly planted on Vicky's face. "I am waiting for an answerI was under the impression we were both waiting," he murmured. "Wasn't that what you said Vicky? That you could wait?" 

Swallowing slowly Vicky tried to look away but couldn't. She was beginning to understand what it would be like to have Ian's attention. He would be singling minded and focused. Suddenly a scene from Terminator 2 flashed in her mind, where Sara Connor realized the machine would be the best father for her son. Ian was like that. He would never leave her, have no time for her or get angry and hit her. If she wanted him to be he would gladly become her willing slave. 

The recognition flashed in her eyes and Ian slightly smirked. She just put it together. He had no designs on Sarashe was his focus. Jake was all but forgotten. Vicky saw no one but Ian. 

He removed his gloves and ran his index finger over the side of her jaw. Squatting down in front of her Ian took Vicky's hands with his ungloved ones and whispered, "I'm willing to wait." Softly he kissed her hands and turned his gaze on her again.

Jake stood back and watched the exchanged knowing he had lost the fight. Vicky hadn't acknowledged his presence since Nottingham arrived. This man had managed to waltz in and seduce the coroner in less than five minutes. Jake admitted defeated and left the office sulking.

Danny and he bumped into one another. "Why the sad face? You were all jonesing on your evenings entertainment."

"Yeah until what was it that she called him? Until Robin Hood swept in, hypnotized her, and effectively made me invisible to the naked eye."

"Ouch I thought you said she was pissed at him."

"She was. I mean he didn't even apologize for whatever it was he did," Jake muttered as they entered their office where Pezzini sat. "It was just likecompletely pissed off Vickycompletely enthralled Vicky. Maybe the guy is a vampire."

Sara chuckled, "For the record Ian is not a vampire and I am the reason she was pissed."

"What?"

"She saw Ian comfort megiving me a hug in the parkand blew it way out of proportion. So much so she threaten to tell Gabriel I was cheating on him."

Danny looked at Pez then Jake. "And he didn't apologize while you were down there?"

"No."

Sara smirked, "Ian only has one setting when it comes to women devoted. Gabriel and I just told him to go in and show that same sort of determination and Vicky would figure out the rest."

"You couldn't have let me have one date with her before sending him back?" Jake muttered.

Danny and Sara stared at him a moment. "You do realize that she agreed to go out with you to piss Ian off?" Sara stated softly. "I'm not saying you aren't a great guy but Vicky is really into Ian. Jealousy is a normal sign of attraction. Acting out is a sign of extreme attraction."

Danny noticed the look in her eyes. "What did you do?"

"What?" 

"That last statement hit too close to home. There was no need to bring up the acting out Have you shown signs of extreme attraction Sara?" Woo asked batting his eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Sara lied through her teeth.

"Ah huh?" Danny mocked. He pulled her cell phone off her desk and hit the speed dial button.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sara snapped.

"Talisma Oh hey luv. Didn't check the caller id So what compensation am I going to get for your little display at the restaurant?" Gabriel teased.

"I don't knowSara, what sort of compensation is Gabe going to get for your display at the restaurant?" Danny asked his partner while Gabriel floundered. Sara started to blush. "Hey kidwhatever happened had to have been good cause she's blushing. So what'd she do?"

"UmIf Sara wants you to know she'll tell you," the younger man covered his butt.

"Sara do you want me to know? It might be easier if your boy told me cause you know I'm going to keep pushing and this way you won't have to say the words," Danny stated.

She growled loudly with a, "Finehave him tell you. I'm going to make sure Vicky and Ian are alright." She fled the room not wanting to be around when her best friend heard of her idiocy.

"Okay you heard the ladyspill."

"Uh"

"Well so far I know it occurred at a restaurant, she blew something out of proportion and it is linked to jealousy so fill in the rest of the blanks," Danny ordered.

Gabriel thought of the best way to say this with the least amount of embarrassment to Sara. "I had plans for lunch with my sister today so I couldn't go out with Sara. I stupidly didn't mention who I had plans withso when Sara saw me eating with another woman she jumped to the wrong conclusion. It's all worked out now."

"Survey sayENNGGHH. Sorry no dice. You left out whatever happened that embarrassed Saratry again."

There was a long pause. "She walked up to the table and made the accusation a little loud. It was my sister so I laughed. I shouldn't have but I didthus pissing my beloved off immensely"

"AND" Danny prompted.

"And she dumped a pitcher of water all over me."

Danny was dying laughing at Sara's behavior. "What'd she do man?" Jake asked.

"She dumped water all over the man's head for eating with his sister."

"No way."

"Oh yes" Danny returned to the conversation with Gabriel, "So what happened next? Ya yell at her or what?"

"No actually I laughed my ass off."

"You what?"

"I laughed."

Danny tried to put this together in his brain. "You laughed. The woman you love walks up to you at a restaurant, accuses you of cheating on her loudly, and then dumps water on you and your response was to laugh. Are you insane?"

"Why get mad? I didn't do anything wrong. All she had to do was take a good look at my sis's face and she could see we were family. If I got mad Sara would feel justified no matter how wrong she was. If I don't let it get to me she'll see how ridiculous her actions were," Gabriel explained.

"Were you born this logical or is it a gift?" 

"Let's just say I have an old soul."

"Funny."

"How did your sister take the temper tantrum?" 

Gabriel sighed, "Not well at all. Liz was in a really screwed up relationship with a guy who had that same sort of flash in the pan temper. She said in front of Sara that I should break up with her. Its hard cause Liz and I are really close. It's not like she wants little miss perfect for me. She just wants me not to go through the same pitfalls she did Then of course having heard the previous night about our big fight made everything worse. Right now Sara isevil in her book."

"Big fight?" Danny inquired long since turned from Jake.

"I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"Out with it." Gabriel didn't respond. "Look you may as well accept now that if you don't understand Sara's actions I have over ten years experience to help clarify things."

Gabe shook his head at no one, "Its been worked through."

"Right and it had nothing to do with her dumping water on you."

"Danny Fine Sara violated my trust. She knows it; I know it and only time will fix it. Her display this afternoon was just fear. She violated my trust so why wouldn't I violate hers was the line of thinking," Gabriel stated patiently.

"So you're okay with all this?" 

"I knew she had a temper coming into this. But that temper comes from the same place her passion for life comes from. That passion is one of the things I love most about her. A docile Sara wouldn't be my SaraSo I'll take the occasional water in the face and arm flailing so I can have those moments when I am doing something I have never done before or am looking at the world in an entirely new way. Sara's outbursts are what make Sara Sara."

"You love my best friend," Danny stated solemnly.

"YeahI do."

"She feels the same ya know. You can see it in her eyesand when she talks about you she lights up."

Gabriel worried his lip and closed his eyes taking in the gift he was just given. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Sara stood in front of her partner tapping her foot; "WellCan I have my boy back please?"

"Hey I made the call."

"Well I programmed the number so give it here," she demanded. 

"Bye Gabe. The Shrew has returned," Danny said.

"I'll take Katherine over Bianca any day," Gabriel replied.

Danny smirked. "What's so funny?" Sara snapped.

"He says he'd take Katherine over Bianca any day," Danny stated handing her the phone. As he placed it in her palm he whispered, "Don't screw this up Pez. He's a keeper." She nodded.

"Hey there water boy."

"And how is my fine Kate this afternoon."

"Better So what do you want Shakespeare? How can the Shrew make up for her unseemly behavior?" Sara asked calmly.

Gabriel smiled to himself, "I can't remember, do you like Shakespeare?"

"YeahI do."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"We had this part of the conversation the other night Gabriel only in reverse."

"I'm just filing the information away for future use," he mumbled spinning a quarter on his desk.

Sara paced a little, "So really what can I do to make it up to you?"

An evil smile came over his lips, "I'm sure there will be some public humiliation I'll think of in the future. Or maybe it will just be a get out of jail free card."

"Gabriel" she whined.

"Sara" he mimicked.

"FineI'll see you later."

"Good Love you Kat."

"Love you too," Sara hung up the phone and turned around. 

Danny and Jake both had their arms crossed over their chests. "What?"

"His sister?"

It was going to be a long afternoon. 

TBC

A/N: REVIEW!

A/N2: I hope you guys understood the Taming of the Shrew comments.


	13. Dating

Dating

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: Okay Eli and I were having a discussion about the weird abbreviations you find in reviews and author's notes on this site. So please tell me WHAT THE HECK DOES **_RMTLAO_** MEAN ANYWAY? If you would like to give me the heads up on this and other letter combos I would be so grateful. 

Ian was waiting for Vicky when she finished the last of her paperwork for the evening. "Oh" she muttered bashfully staring at the pages in her hand. A police officer had walked in on them earlier staring at each other. Vicky had been sure he would kiss her but it took so long that the officer even became impatient. 

"Hello," Ian said quietly. "I returned to find out if our dinner date was still canceled or if I am permitted the pleasure of your company this evening."

Vicky drew in a deep breath, "I love the way you say things" She looked down again, "Maybe we should do dinner another night."

He crossed to her quickly with his brow furrowed. "What have I done to upset you now?" He was right next to her as her spoke.

"NothingI'm just embarrassed by my behavior earlier. I guess I thought tonight was sort of cursed."

Ian's gloved hand stroked her cheek, "If you do not accompany me, I will sit alone in the restaurant staring at your place cursing myself for my folly."

Vicky's eyes flitted to Ian's face swallowing slowly, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I upset my"

"Your what? What am I Ian? What do you want me to be?" she asked softly looking down.

Ian imitated an action he had seen Gabriel do with Sara and leaned their foreheads together. "My first," he whispered. Lightly he kissed her forehead before leaning on it again. "I was not permitted to spend time with others Vicky. I was not joking when I said you are the only person that has ever shown any enjoyment over my company."

She tilted her head away and regarded him for a moment, "No high school sweetheart or college crush?"

"I did not go to high school or college. I was tutoredalone. Always alone." He watched pain flash through her eyes on his behalf. "You can only long for what you experience as normal. No one to compare tono one to be envious of. It is only now that I comprehend what I have missed and even then only partially." 

Ian ran his fingertips down her cheek and across her jaw line. With a smile he murmured, "So I wish to have you as my sweetheart as you put it." 

Vicky giggled like a schoolgirl for a moment, "Sounds like fun."

"I'm sorry," she muttered somewhere a midst his coat as she buried her face in his chest.

"For?"

"Getting all jealous."

Ian smirked stroking her hair with his hand. It was very different from Sara's darker, curly. The ringlets that twirled around his fingers fascinated him. "I take it as a compliment. Jealousy is a sign of attraction. You were very jealous so I assume you are very attracted."

She thumped his chest lightly, "Stop making fun of me."

"I am not. I truly enjoyed the attentionas soon as I knew you did not actually hate me AND you were not going out with Detective McCartey. It is not nice to attempt to make another jealous."

Vicky pouted a bit, "You deserved it!"

"How prêt ell is that true?" Ian questioned.

"Wellyou were hugging Sara and it wasn't a little hug. That was more of an embrace and it lasted a long time with the looking at each other and the"

Ian tilted his head to hers blinking slowly. "Why would I want to be with someone that has no interested in me at all when I could be with someone that would get this 'worked up' over me hugging a friend in need of comfort It does a lot for my ego."

"Yeah well you were all ego sauntering in here, messing with Jake's mind, staring at me so hard I couldn't swallow, and generally acting like I was Mina before the first bite," Vicky announced.

"A literary reference I enjoy. Have you read Dracula or are you basing this off that Anthony Hopkins movie?" Ian asked.

"I've read it."

"So is Dracula a romantic, a lunatic, a bastard, a hereticwhat is he?'

Vicky saw a perfect set up, "He's youall you." Ian raised an eyebrow. "Highly intelligent and attractive. Able to move about in the light but is better suited to the shadows. He shines on his own but only cares what his Mina thinks of him. Dracula is a romantic and a lunatic by nature of his love for one woman. Everything in his life is about reclaiming his lost love." She looked at him with shy eyes and whispered, "I just hope I'm not fooling myself into thinking I'm starring as Mina in this picture when I am actually just Lucy."

Ian kissed her forcefully. He didn't know where the instinctthe hunger came from but he knew he was claiming Vicky in some small way. Leaning their heads together again, he panted, "Minaalways Mina. I am incapable of spending time with a Lucy" He sighed, "The whining alone would frustrate me to distraction." 

Vicky chuckled. "For a guy who hasn't dated, that was a good kiss."

"Thank you. I have an active imagination and dream life."

Vicky was now out right laughing with her head on his chest and her arms around his waist. Ian caressed her back as they just sort of held each other.

"You accomplished your goal you know," he confessed. "I was jealous."

Vicky grinned, "I have to admit it was kind of a power trip to have two men fight to be my dinning partner."

Ian grinned, "Who would not fight for that privilege?"

She looked up into his face with a small smile before pushing up to kiss him softly. "Take me home so I can change and we'll see if we can still make our reservation."

He chuckled, "Not to worrythey will take us whenever we arrive."

"A man with connections."

"Sometimes its nice to be wealthy."

"Nahjust nice you are you," Vicky soothed kissing his cheek.

Danny stared out the window for a moment and watched as his partner's love strolled to the precinct steps. It had been a few days since the water pitcher incident and since Jake lost out to Nottingham. McCartey was still grumbling about safety issues, ex-girlfriends, and general avoidance of the two women in love that were in his general vicinity. At least with his ex he could not take the call or skip the email. Sara however sat a few feet from him and he had to go to the morguehe was a homicide detective.

"Hey gorgeous," Gabriel said leaning on Sara's doorframe at work. 

Danny looked up and smirked, "Hide the coffee pot. She might decide to soak him again!" 

"No wayThat would be wasting good caffeineand my Sara never wastes good caffeine." Gabe stated.

"I am sitting right herelay off," Sara snapped. 

"Poor baby," the hacker said before placing a small kiss a top her head.

"So what's up Gabe? Just stopping by?" Jake snipped not looking up. The general level of love in the air was getting to him these days.

"It's quitting time. Thought I'd walk on over and snag a ride"

"You walked over to catch a ride home?" Danny questioned.

"NoI walked over to catch a ride to Sara's homei.e. getting to wrap my arms around my girlfriend's middle while she tries to kill us going at break-neck speeds," Gabriel explained which promptly got him a slap to the stomach. "Besides there is a park closer to Sara's place than mine."

"We're going to the park?" Pez asked.

"When was the last time you were on a set of swings?" 

Danny suddenly burst into a hysterical fit of laughter. He cracked up entirely too much for the question. Gabriel was confused, "What?"

Sara pointed an annoyed finger at her partner, "Say it and die!" she threatened.

Danny couldn't say anything laughing so hard his eyes had begun to tear. 

Gabriel and Jake looked at one another. "His laughter is directly linked to Sara and her last experience on a set on swings. Dare I ask?" Sara's locked jaw informed the dark haired man he would receive no information willingly. "Danny?"

"SwingsPez on swingsfall oversleep twisted haaahaaa" Danny was jabbering nonsensically gesturing to his clothes. "Catch a draft?" he announced and fell back into a fit of laughter. "No beer for you!"

Gabriel tilted his head from the gushing Asian man to the very pissed Italian woman. He smirked, straddling a chair before his love, "Let's see. Drunk on a swing, fell over got twisted up in the chain. Now I'm guessing you either your clothes got caught and came off or you took them off. The joke became 'Catch a draft?' and 'No Beer for you!' How'd I do?"

Sara's glared, "Well fine. I told some of the guys I could drink as much as they couldand I won. Well the guys wanted to get even so they spiked my beer the next time we went out. I decided it would be a great time to go swingDanny found me an hour later asleep with my head on the swing seat in jeans and a bra because I had managed to catch my sweater in the chains of the twisted seat. Danny woke me up to those two lovely catch phrases."

"I promise not to let the mean old swing eat your clothing," Gabriel said rubbing Sara's arms and shoulders.

"Bite me!" she growled. Gabriel leaned into her neck where upon she grabbed him quickly and whispered, "Don't do did it unless you mean it."

He stared at her quite confused then kissed the side of her throat. "Ready to go?"

"Sure."

Gabriel helped Sara into her coat and they left the building. Jake looked up from his notes to Danny. "How does he do that?"

"Do what?"

"A woman that hates having doors opened for her is getting coats put on her and crap like that I mean what is it that he's doing to make her lesshostile?"

Danny smirked. "Oh she's still hostile but Gabriel has so many of the qualities she wants in a guy she recognizes that the gentlemanly stuff comes in that package as well."

"Huh?"

"If she wants a guy that likes to kiss as much as make love than she has to be willing to have him want to walk closest to the curb and open doors for her. It's just part of who he is. It's what Gabriel said about Sara. If he wants that amazing passion for life than he has to be prepared for the occasional temper tantrum."

"Whatever," Jake grumbled.

"What is your problem? I know you weren't that into Vicky to be this snarky."

Jake grit his teeth, "My ex is getting married."

"Ahh."

"Don't AHH me oh Asian Master. You're happily married and happily pregnant. Sara is in love. And the one woman I was really attracted to around this place is dating a man that I don't trust any further than I can throw him," McCartey hissed. Taking a deep breath he said, "Is it too much to ask that when I stop looking for Miss Right Now and start looking for Miss Right that everyone else not just have it fall into their laps? I mean really. How ironic can you get?"

"Come on. I'll call Lee and we'll drown your sorrows for a while."

"Can't. They have life rafts. I know from experience."

"Jake"

"Danny"

Woo shook his head. "Fine then I'll go home, tell my matchmaker of a wife my partner is looking for Miss Right and see how fast her friends are lined up at your door."

"Whatever it takes," Jake groaned. 

Danny just rolled his eyes. "One girlfriend made to ordercheck please."

A/N: I have this whole scene planned out in my head for the park but for some reason the gargoyles (Nuana, Anselm & William. Nuana sits on my husband's nightstand.) felt the need to torture Jake. I swear it's the name. They just can't let people named Jake be happy.

PS Review!


	14. Playtime

Playtime

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: Sorry for the delay but life is insane.

Sara sat on the middle swing in the park near her house while Gabriel pushed her to and fro. She had to admit it was really relaxing. The last several days had been about getting things back to normal. No high drama. No pitchers of water. No screaming sisters. Just Sara and Gabriel spending almost friend time together. 

"Push me like I was a kid," Sara grinned

"Only if you'll act like one," Gabriel retorted.

"Why is that so important?"

"You don't play enough."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Sara smirked, "Watch me." With that she jumped from the highest point on the swing arc and landed on her feet. "Tada!"

"Glad you're now in the right frame of mind," Gabriel teased.

"For what?"

"For them."

Sara looked over her left shoulder and saw two boys tearing toward the couple at break-neck speed. "Uncle GabeUncle Gabe." No sooner had the yells gone up that the two boys had their uncle lain out on the grass. 

An older man, maybe a year or two older than Sara approached leisurely. His hair was dark and wavy but his eyes were brilliant hazel. A perfect dark blue outline with green moving in and golden brown at the center. Those babies really got your attention. "Sara I'm assuming," he said causally. "I'm Michael. These are my sons Michael and Josiah."

"But everyone calls them Sam and Si," Gabriel commented from the ground.

"Why may I ask?" she questioned.

Sam smirked. He was all of seven or eight years old with more mischief in his eyes than Sara was comfortable with. "My middle name is Samuel. Mom didn't want a Jr. running around so Sam it is. And Si is just the middle of Josiah. Joe-Si-A," he said phonetically. 

Si was obviously the shy of the two. "Our little sister Stacia is out with mama today."

"Ah," Sara nodded.

Sam smirked again then looked at his uncle on his knees cuddling Si to himself. "Tagyou're it." Gabriel was up like a shot after his oldest nephew. Si, who was no more than five, ran after Gabriel rather than away from him until he remembered the ruleswell till Gabriel reminded him of the rules.

"They're lovely boys," Sara said to Michael as she stared at her dark haired boy chasing after two smaller versions of himself in many ways.

"They're a handfulWell Sam is. Sam is the combination of all of my worst qualities and Gabriel's best," Mike admitted.

Sara looked at the older man and muttered, "I don't know that mischievous look in his eyes had Gabriel written all over it."

Michael smirked just like his son, "That one both learned from me."

"Well thanplease find a way to get Gabriel to deists from disturbing my work schedule. I have always been the self sufficient kick ass girl at the station, now I am kick ass girl with the younger boyfriend that always stops by."

"Trust mein the long run you'll enjoy it. Time will go by and he'll stop coming by and you will look at him saying How come you don't visit me at work anymore?'"

"Spoken like a man with experience," Sara commented.

"Might say that," Michael nodded.

"Soya keeping my baby brother in line?" he questioned.

"He's better at keeping me in line," she answered.

The smirk resurfaced, "You didn't know we coming, did you?"

"I didn't know I was coming."

"Sorry the boys can be much."

Sara smiled, "It's good. I don't get to see Gabriel this free spirited." 

Michael laughed out right as they stared after his brother playing tag with his sons. "That's a joke right? I mean you've been to his store haven't you? Free spirited all the way."

"Music wiseyes. Own boss with the ability to cut out absolutely. BUT he is constantly behind that keyboard learning stuff about the objects he sells, all sorts of mythology, ordering, purchasing Right now he's almost child like," Sara stated wistfully. There was no way for Michael to understand how important it was to Sara that Gabriel have some of that same honest playfulness he had when they metbefore the Witchbladebefore everything. 

Gabriel, Sam and Si huddled together whispering as Sara faced Michael with her back to them. Suddenly Si ran up to her saying, "Tag You're it."

Sara's shocked face at the five-year-old's slap on her butt was priceless in Michael's estimation. "Excuse me while I go kill someone," Sara hissed as Michael laughed at his little brother's firebrand. 

Sara ran at Gabriel top speed who wasn't thinking about actually having to face the fast paced detective slash wielder in a foot race or he would have gotten off sooner. Si and Sam just watched as Sara and Gabriel zigzagged all over the grassy field. 

Gabriel taunted Sara a bit staying in one place before moving away suddenly. "Oh no you don't!" Sara snipped tackling Gabriel to the ground. 

"This is not tackle tag Sara," Gabe panted from below as Sara kept him pinned. He was just about to get a kiss for his trouble when the boys descended.

"She got ya Uncle Gabe," Si giggled.

"You got tackled by a girl," Sam sneered.

Gabriel glared up at Sara, "Making me look bad." 

She moved back and shrugged as he sat up, "Shouldn't have gotten me involved.

Sara turned to the boys. "I'm a police officer. I'm supposed to run fast and tackle guys," she announced causing Gabriel to raise an eyebrow. 

"You're a cop?" Si asked. Sara nodded. "Can I see your badge?" Sara pulled out the object of desire. Si smiled big at the polished star.

"Do you have a gun?" Sam asked hoping to see the weapon.

"Yep."

"Have you ever shot anyone?" 

Michael stepped over; "I don't like that line of questioning."

Gabe smirked, "She takes care of her own."

"What does that mean?" Si asked.

Sara stayed kneeling by the little man, "It means your dad doesn't want you to know details which I agree with but your uncle wants you to know I protect myself and others."

Si sighed dramatically; "He could have just said so."

"That's your uncle for ya," she picked.

"Hey!" Gabe piped up nudging the wielder, whom nudged back. Gabriel smiled as he laced his fingers with Sara's.

"Ooohhh" Sam squealed.

"Uncle Gabeyou're holding hands with a girl," Si said in confusion. 

"That's cause he's in love stupid," the older boy snipped. 

"Don't call your brother stupid," Michael commanded.

"Are you really in love Uncle Gabriel?" asked Si. Using his uncle's full name meant it was serious.

Gabriel pulled back and looked at Sara with a soft smile, "YeahI am." He tugged her to himself and kissed her forehead then her lips gently.

Sam pulled a shocked Si away to continue their game of tag. "Go on love birds," Mike stated simply knowing that his little brother was ready to have his love alone again. "Nice to meet you Sara."

She laughed, "Well at least one of your siblings likes me" Turning back to Michael she asked, "Could you put a good word in for me with Liz?"

Michael's eyes went big, "Liz? Liz is normally the most empathic of us all."

"Sara" Gabriel began to warn unsure how his older brother would respond.

With a deep breath she dove in, "I decided to act before I thought in front of your sis... Let's just say it was not a good first impression." 

"Do I even want to know?" Mike asked.

Gabe shrugged, "It was a riot. Nothing worry-some. Liz just got her shackles up because it was an act ala' Randy."

Michael smirked, "Oh this should be good," as both men turned to Sara.

She had the good sense to look sheepish and remorseful, "I kind of saw Gabriel out with Liz and thought Liz was another woman in an the other woman' sort of way." Both Bowmans' raised eyebrows at her. "I dumped a pitcher of water all over his head."

Michael began to snicker at the thought, "Oh that is priceless."

"That's what I thoughtright after thinking that I really shouldn't have laughed at the expression on her face once I realized what she thought," Gabriel confessed.

"Laughing at me brings out my worst," Sara owned.

"Only child," Gabe stated quietly to his brother. "Never had anyone to laugh at all her ideas."

"Ah."

Sara tried to look miffed but failed utterly under the trained eyes of the Bowman brothers. Michael hugged Gabriel, "Go say goodbye to your nephews and I'll be sure to give Stacia and Sue a big kiss from you." Mike whistled, "Boys!"

Si and Sam came running as Sara turned to Gabriel. "Sue?"

"The boys' mother and Michael's wife," he whispered back before dropping to his knees to hold each boy close for a moment. 

Gabriel prodded his nephews. "Say goodbye to Sara," he muttered in a low, quiet voice.

Sam extended a small hand, "Glad to meet you. Next time bring your gun."

"AhNo," Sara stated clearly under the watchful eye of Michael. Sam began to pout. "Next time I'll bring my handcuffs and my motorcycle for inspection."

"Cool!"

Si sort of hid behind Gabriel. He wasn't used to adults looming above him while talking to him. The Bowman clan was very sensitive to the sensitive lad's needs and always met him on his level. Gabe nudged him slightly. "Bye," the little boy finally muttered.

"Shake her hand," Sam instructed. Si shook his head as he dipped his chin. 

Gabriel scowled at Sara a bit and motioned her to her knees.

Sara did as instructed and looked at the youngest Bowman sweetly. "This better?" He nodded.

"Bye guys. I love you," Gabriel called.

"Love you too," Sam called back as Sara and Gabriel started to walk away hand in hand. "Gabe and Sara sitting in a treeK-I-S-S-I-N-G," Sam taunted. The couple cracked up.

Gabriel looked at his lovely and smiled stopping mid step. He kissed Sara swiftly before turning his back on her. "Hop on."

"What?"

"Hop onI'm giving you a piggy back ride."

Sara gawked, "You have got to be kidding. I'm nearly thirty Gabriel. I don't get piggy-back rides anymore."

"You do today. Now climb on or I will throw you over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes," Gabriel threatened.

Sara laughed until he leaned down and put an arm behind her knees. "Alrightalright."

Gabriel kneeled before her as she climbed on his back. "That a girl. Knew I could get you to loosen up."

"What are you smoking? I went to a park. Played on the swing. Got wrangled into a game of tag and now this is the sign I'm loosening up?"

He smirked that wonderful Bowman smirk. "The rest was just preparation for giving you a piggyback ride," he stated carrying her toward her building.

"You are not carrying me into my building like this!"

"Oh yes I am It's either this or having me be amazingly romantic at the precinct. Take your pick."

"I hate you," she scowled.

"Love you too," he retorted.

Gabriel and Sara were laughing hysterically by the time she got her door open and they tumbled into the apartment. "Did you have a good time?" Gabe asked sweetly stroking Sara's hair lightly as they collapsed on the sofa. 

"Yeah that was fun. I like your family."

"Good. Sam thinks you're pretty."

"Really?" Sara questioned.

"Told me so himself." Sara chuckled. "Are you laughing at me?" Gabriel attempted to sound offended.

"Oh yeah." 

Gabriel began a tickle war that traveled from the sofa to the living room rug. 

"Give up?" he asked.

"In your dreams Bowman."

"Oh my dreams are very different than this," he replied. 

"Oh yeah? What are they like?"

"They involve a lot more of this," Gabriel said lifting Sara's head to his own. He kissed her sweetly then hungrily. 

"You're good at that," Sara muttered breathlessly. 

"Glad you think so."

"Let's work on some dream therapy on the couch," she instructed.

"Yes ma'am," he agreed with a smile. 

TBC

A/N: I'll be better about getting the chapters out fasteror at least I'll try. Did I mention the fact my computer is being held hostage at CompUSA and I'm writing on my husband's? Never get between a graphics man and his computer.

A/N2: For you non- Gabe/Sara types there are all sorts of Ian/Vicky for next chapter. 


	15. Movies

Movies

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: To explain the following: Ian is not very Ian in this chapter. Why? Because I wanted him to have that playful side come out when he approached dating as sort of a mental exercise. Like he was given a checklist of things to do that teenagers do when dating. So yeah this might come off a little wrong for him but I had so much fun writing it that I don't really care.

Days past affording a familiarity between Ian and Vicky though the general beginning dating nerves were still present. At their first dinner Vicky had attempted to brush something off of Ian's tie, reaching across the table. Unfortunately there was a water glass in the way. "I guess I must keep Mr. Bowman company in being dosed by my better half today," Ian had joked. Vicky blushed terribly but took it in stride. 

Their Saturday date was very amusing to Vicky because it was an obvious attempt at what other people do. Ian picked her up in a carminus a driverwearing blue jeans no less. He did stick to his normal black sweater but the thought was thereto fit in. Dinner consisted of a pizza joint that Vicky could tell Ian was itching to get out of. "Are you okay?" she asked sweetly. "You seem nervous."

Ian sighed disconcerted; "I do not like where we are sitting."

"Are we too close to the smoking section?"

"No," he said looking down.

After a moment of silence Vicky asked, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong with our seats?"

In a low tone Ian muttered, "There are too many people"

"And"

"When I eat out I am normally better equipped and better positioned. I am used to controlling as many factors as possible. I did not realize it would bother me so."

positioned?' Vicky thought. You're dating a former bodyguard. He wants to be able to see both doors.' She smiled. "Let's switch seats. You can be along the wall where you have a better view of the environment and I'll stare at you intently for a change."

That earned her an embarrassed smile. "Thank you."

"Hey thank you. I couldn't feel a gun on you when you wrapped your arms around me so I appreciate the forethought."

"I am fairly skilled at hiding weapons on my person. Part of life as a bodyguard."

Vicky decided to see if she could make Ian snort water out of his nose. She slid her fingers across the table to his hand and said in a low voice. "In the future we'll see if I can locate the moreinteresting placed items."

Ian continued to drink slowly attempting not to let his outside demeanor change. "In the future," he grinned. "I thought the point of going to the movies was to be alone in the dark with a person you are attracted to andeach other."

"High expectations for a movie." Vicky was surprised but not altogether unpleased by Ian's response.

"Have I been misinformed of the tradition?"

"What you described is more of a teenage custom. Adults actually go to watch the movie."

"Ahbut I thought you were hoping to help me recapture my youthtread paths I was not permitted to walk previously," he said with a slight lick of his lips capturing a water drop that was heading for his beard.

Vicky watched his tongue and lipsand completely missed his point. When she came back to herself Ian was staring at her with an amused expression. "Movies Making outWe just have to sit at the back of the theatre." Ian chuckled.

Ian paid for dinner and walked Vicky to the car with his arm around her waist. 

For some reason that gesture meant the world to her. She felt warmcared for. He opened her door and helped her inside. "Ya gonna help me out too?"

"Did I when we arrived at the restaurant?" 

"That place was a dive Ianand yes you did."

"Then you already have your answer A dive, huh?" 

Ian climbed in the car and drove toward the movie theatre selected. "So what movie are we seeingoh wait you weren't planning on us actually watching the film," Vicky teased.

He shook his head, "You said, I don't care what we see as long as it isn't overly violent or sexual.' So PG-13 movies are the choice. Several start at roughly seven so you can choose."

They pulled into the parking lot of the most expensive movie theatre in the area. "Why are we here? Why spend the extra money if this is a teenage' date? There should be stick floors and bubble stuck to the bottom of the seat," Vicky questioned.

"You will see once we get inside Besides I do not wish to be a cheap date.' 

Now start thinking of what you wish to get from the concessions stand."

After standing off to the side debating the merits of each movie they decided on a romantic comedy that other teenagers would be at and not paying attention to. Neither particularly cared one way or the other on the contents of the film so there would be no love loss if it wasn't watched. 

This was turning into a strange adventure. It was like trying to get pregnant rather than just making love. There was a pointa purposean expressed intention of physicality. Very weirdthough neither seemed to think about it or care honestly.

Once the first line to get the tickets was endured, they ventured to the next stopconcessions. The movie was still a half and hour from starting so debating what they wished to snack on was rather funny. Milk duds, lemon Italian ice, two Sprites, and a large bucket of lightly buttered popcorn later, they made a vision of gluttony. 

Vicky sat herself down in the middle of the back row. "SoI still don't see why we had to come here."

Ian finished arranging the food at their feet and watched enviously the lemon ice Vicky was eating. The spoon disappeared into her mouth; she enjoyed her treat, then sucked on the spoon. He growled slightly to himself. "We are here for the stadium seating, amazing sound quality, and" Ian moved the armrest between their seats up and out of the way, "easy cuddle access."

"You planned ahead."

A roguish smile appeared on his face, "I did." Vicky raised an eyebrow. 

"Gabriel is attempting to teach me the finer points of dating."

"Oh that would be fun to watch."

"Actually we made quite a scene atBlockbuster."

"We? Somehow I doubt it was a joint venture," she chided.

He considered her a moment. "There is no reason for a store to be that brightly lit and yellow Yellow!"

"You have a problem with yellow I take it?" Vicky teased.

"Not with the color in principle, nobut in loud shades on the wall while I am trying to select a film, yes. It is totally unnecessary," Ian stated adamantly. 

Vicky couldn't help it she laughed. And kept laughing. Ian began to sulk. "OhI'm sorry. I'm not laughing at youWell actually I am laughing at you but not in a mean way. More a Gee I know no one who is that unnerved by attention grabbing techniques.' It's not an insulthonest." 

Vicky rubbed shoulders with Ian to get him to put his arm around her but he just sat there like a lump still pouting. "Thatme snuggling up next to youwas a hint."

"What kind of hint?" he said with a straight face robbing all humor from his eyes. 

"You're kidding right?" 

He continued to stare blankly. Her eyes went wide with apprehension. "Oh a hintlike I'm supposed to do something like this" Ian fake yawned stretching his arm up and then letting it rest on Vicky's shoulders. She glared at him. "I fooled you" Ian said raising his eyebrows a few times.

"Very funny," she pouted. "Did Gabriel teach you that move?"

"NoWell yes but"

"I hear a story brewing."

Ian settled in further drawing Vicky to him with his arm. She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked to him expectantly. "Our trip to that hideous store was to rent movies on dating and relationships. So in some ways yes Gabriel is responsible for the education because he made me watch those movies Another reason why I have no desire to actually sit through a film"

"I can accept that."

The lights in the theatre dimmed and the movie began to play. "We do have to watch the previews," Vicky announced in hushed tones.

"Why is that?" Ian questioned kissing the side of her head. 

"Becausethey're movies in the future. It's fun to see what's coming See none of the teenagers have started necking yet."

He took in his surroundings. There were a few other couples in their vicinity snuggling or holding hands. "You are correct I wonder how many people have come to this film to escape together."

In the flickering lights of the movie Vicky stared at Ian, whispering, "You really don't understand why teenagers come to movies do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you're youngtoo young to drive you go to the movies because it's a place your parents will let you go to alone that gives the illusion of privacy. Basically no backseat to make out in, so back of the theatre is the next best thing," she explained.

"Backseat of a carnew fun to be had," he teased and brought her further into his embrace as she chuckled.

"Don't get your hopes up."

The movie proceeded as all romantic comedies do. There is a girlthere is a boy. Girl has some sort of problem because somehow it's funnier for the woman to have the problem than the mannotable exception Sleepless in Seattle. Then the moment of the girl meeting the boy occurs and it makes the problem easier to deal with on one level and more difficult on another. 

It's about this time in the movie that Ian stopped teasing Vicky with little kisses on the cheek and head deciding to nibble at her ear. He realized very quickly that she seemed to like him being assertiveso he was. Vicky began to wiggle and squirm in the most wonderful ways. He had his body turned into hers tangling his right hand with her left. A little firmer pressure was applied to her earlobe and she sucked in her breath. "You like that?" he whispered directly in her ear. Vicky nodded turning her face to his before capturing Ian's mouth.

Ian could only hear the sound of Vicky's faint pants over the dialogue, caring nothing for the film. He was beginning to truly grasp why his father' had forbidden him from dating. His attention would have been severally compromised. The theatre could be in flames and all Ian would have been aware of were the two seats he and Vicky were occupying. 

Vicky was having no better time of it since she enjoyed this attention. There was something exciting about being someone's firsteverything. Ian had a lot of natural talent at making her breathless. As a teen she had been too thin at some points and too focused at others to enjoy the perfect teenage moment. She had one where she was driving in a convertible with some friends on a summer nightthat was perfect. This was something she had missed and she took pleasure in getting the opportunity. This sort of thing had never appealed to her because you could never tell what the guy was after. Ian actually liked her and only had eyes for her. The sudden image of being the one to take Ian's virginity overwhelmed Vicky.

The boy and girl had reached their obligatory sex scene that was implied rather than shown. Ian took the opportunity to try again that hungry kiss he had given her at the morgue. Vicky responded in kind taking control of their mouths mating. Her hands found their way from Ian's sides and chest to his head pulling him closer. Ian began to whimper lightly growing restless. "Like that did you?" Vicky whispered in a husky tone.

Tongues and lips and hands were all involved when a loud clearing of a throat was heard. Ian and Vicky pulled away from one another slowly staring at each other's swollen lips before looking to where the sound had come from. A teenage couple sat further down their row. The boy had his arm draped over his girl casually; "The moaning got a bit loud dude. Didn't want you to get ousted It's one thing to be my age and asked to leave. It's another at your age."

"Thank you," Ian stated quietly with a small nod. He turned back to Vicky to see her chuckling quietly. "You find this humorous?"

"Ian, a fifteen year old boy just told us we were making too much noise making out. It's kind of ironic."

"Yes well, I can check this experience off my list of things to do before I die. I have nearly been kicked out of a movie theatre. Now onto fogging up car windows," he said with a truly boyish smile. 

"You are a very strange man," Vicky cooed softly.

"Yet, you are still here."

"YeaI am."

TBC

A/N2: William, my right gargoyle, decided on the teenage boy at the end while Anselm, the left gargoyle, wanted the whole yellow Blockbuster thing. 


	16. Once Again

Once Again

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: So they really did the changes. If anyone is jumping ship please leave a forwarding address.

Once again Sara sat with her partners in the morgue looking over their latest case. "Suffocation is what killed him," Vicky looked at her friends.

"VicDon't mean to tell you how to do your job but the guy has five bullet holes in the back," Danny commented slowly. 

"Someone was pissed at your dead guy cause those were administered post-mortem."

"Literal over kill," Jake commented.

A very stoned looking Sly came into the office appearing completely lost. "Slyneed something man?" Sara asked hoping nothing was actually wrong. 

"Gabe's Store" he muttered looking confused. 

"Is Gabriel okay?" Sara asked starting to panic.

Sly's face broke into a big grin. "Oh yeah, I'm just messing with ya. I got asked to bring these" Outside the door he picked up two vases of flowers. 

"One for youand one for you," he said handing one to each woman.

Sara hit the deliveryman upside the head, "Don't scare me like that."

"Just like to see if you care as much as I think you do. Later." Off scurried the very strange twenty something that was bizarre in all manners.

"Why is my boyfriend sending you flowers?" Sara playfully snipped at Vicky.

She smirked, "I'm assuming Gabriel is moving into his gift lessons I have to say your boyfriend is making my dating life sooo nice."

"Huh?" Jake grunted.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Gabriel has made it his mission in life to make Ian as socially adjusted as possible. You should have been there for some of the lessons. It's hysterical. Ian is this incredibly observant man and Gabriel acts like Ian's thirteen."

"I'm with Jake on this. HUH?" Danny stated.

Now Vicky rolled her eyes, "Ian knows human behavior but was raised really isolated. So there are basic things he knows to do but not why. He knows that guys give girls flowers but he would think of it something he had to do rather than something he wanted to do."

"So Gabriel is being the authority on romance?" Vicky nodded. "Hey! I am the only one in this room married," Danny snipped. "I should be the one teaching him about romance."

"I am not letting innocent Ian anywhere near saturated bomber over there," Vicky countered.

"Hey! How'd she know about that?" Danny griped to Sara.

"WhateverGabriel is doing a fine job thank you. We're going on our first double date tonight. Though you kids better behave yourselves," Sara snapped. "I have no desire to be kicked out of a movie or watch you two make out."

"You're just jealous," Vicky countered

"Of what?"

The coroner smirked, "That Ian is being carefree Admit it! You're jealous that I get the sweet wooing that all teenage girls wanted and you have a grown up relationship."

Sara stared at her friend very annoyed then went on the defense. "I will have you know that Gabriel is plenty playful and sweet and his wooing is just right dammit!"

Danny started to crack up but tried desperately not to show it. Jake looked at him and in classic male style also started to laugh. Vicky and Sara both glared. "Laugh it up Fuzzball," Vicky snipped.

"Star WarsYou're quoting Star Wars," Danny laughed even harder. "Two highly intelligent, kick ass women are standing in a morgue over a dead body having a 'My boyfriends better than your boyfriend' argument for kicks. Someone tell me we at least have this on the security cameras."

Vicky's eyes went wide with fear, "Security camera."

Sara looked at her friend and saw the panic. She smirked, "Why Dr. Po what have we been doing in here that we would be panicking now over security footage?"

The coroner glared, "Bite me!"

"Oh now I'm interested I may have to go find out if such a tape really exists," Jake stated raising his eyebrows a few times. "Especially if you offered Ian to bite you on said tape."

"I hate you all."

"Tell us the skinny and we won't go poking around," Danny grinned evilly.

Vicky grit her teeth and sighed, "Nothing that exciting I swear" All three waited patiently. Sara flicked her eyes to an empty gurney. "Oh godyou think I'd actually oh that is so gross. I work here. There are dead bodies on those things We were just kissing!"

"You do not get that up tight over just kissing," Danny contended.

"It is just embarrassing to think some security guards might have been getting a happy watching Ian and I."

"Come onat least give us a visual," Jake asked lecherously.

Vicky's eyes went big. "Out! Get out of my morgueBe goneNow!" 

The three detectives scurried from her sight as the phone rang. "Dr. Po."

"Hello my sweet," Ian cooed. 

"AghhWould you be willing to come out of retirement to kill a few people for me? Preferably three nosy detectives."

"What did our fair Sara, wise Daniel, and idiotic Jacob do now?" 

She sat more comfortably in her chair, "Sara and I were fooling around and Danny joked about hoping that it was caught on tape. It never occurred to me that there might be a security camera in here so I got a bit tense about our little tryst a couple nights ago. I didn't like the thought that some guard would have been enjoying the peep show."

"Victoria," Ian said deeply. 

"I love it when you say my name."

"Well Victoriayou may not have thought about a security camera but I did. And I know for a fact Sara and Daniel both know there is not one in the morgue."

"Okay now you have to kill them".

"We have a double date tonightwe can torture Sara there."

"I love a man with a plan." There was utter silence over the phone. "Ian?" Vicky questioned.

"You did not mean that" he stated quietly.

"I didn't mean what?"

"It is unimportant."

"I doubt that."

The air hung with no words as Vicky rewound the conversation. 'I love a man with a plan' she remembered herself saying in reference to Ian. She wanted to bang her head against the wall. This was not a man you flippantly said either 'I love you' too or was he someone you hinted about that with unless you were positivebecause nothing less than forever would follow. 

"Ian," Vicky began.

"Please do not say it," he whispered. "I do not think I could bare to hear to you say it and not take it as always."

She thought for a minute. He could mean don't say she loved him because he would take it too far or it could have meant don't take it back because he wouldn't be able to see it as forever no. "Ian."

A deep pain filled sigh escaped his lips, "Victoria."

"Do you love me?" The best offense is a great defense right?

After a long pregnant silence he said, "I do not believe I am at the momentbut I hold you in high regard and wish only the best for you."

"Then we are on the same page," Vicky nodded. "Now how will we be torturing Sara?"

"You are very good with distraction techniques," Ian complimented.

She snickered, "Yes well that is how we got in trouble in the morgue to begin with."

"All I did was sit down. You were the one that decided to reclaim the chair with me already occupying it."

"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy having me in your lap."

Ian chuckled, "I believe from your position you could feel just how much I enjoyed having you in my lap. You were in rare form for driving me to distraction that night suggesting I remember that position for future use before biting my lip to the point of blood." He could feel her smile over the phone.

"It's a wonderful feeling to know the great unshakeable Ian Nottingham will tremble like a leaf and beg for mercy with mere words from my lips. You have to know it's quite a high."

Ian cleared his throat; "You are an evil woman at moments."

"At moments"

Sara shucked off her coat in a hurry, arms flaring as she ranted while Gabriel leisurely had opened the door to her apartment and caught the offending garment as it was discarded. He hung it up and sat on the sofa only half listening to the raving of his absolutely inconsolable girlfriend, not seeing at all the humor of the situation they had just come from. He thought it had been funny. 

The evening started out with Gabriel and Sara arriving to dinner at a fancy restaurant that Ian had switched their plans to at the last minute. This meant Sara had to dress up, not one of her favorite activities. Vicky and Ian were already seated looking at each other goggly eyed making Sara want to hurl. 

Right off the bat Gabe knew something was up because Ian was being way too demonstrative in his attention of Vicky. In private sure Ian could swing that but in front of others was a different story. Gabriel could tell they were being played but he wasn't sure to what purpose. Eventually he realized it was really all about pushing Sara's buttons. The end result of course was that after dessert the most amazing fight began

_"Gabriel I am so pleased you could be here for this moment," _Ian had said. On one knee he bent before Vicky and uttered, _"Victoria will you do me the great honor of having you as my bride?"_

"Oh Ian," she had sniffled before nodding her head, sitting on his knee and kissing him forcefully.

_"You've got to be kidding me!" _Sara had shouted at her friends in utter insolence before Ian and Vicky had completely broken down in a fit of laughter. Gabriel knew better than to laugh at his love's hysterics having learned his lesson after being covered in water. He just tried to calm her down. 

So here Gabriel sat with Sara still ranting about the fact her friends had gone out of their way to mislead herout and out lied to herand made a fool of her in front of a room full of strangers. "I mean really what was the point? To get me mad? To freak me out? What?" she muttered on her next pass. 

Gabriel stood and walked to her path. As she went to begin anew he reached out and grabbed her for a heated kiss. With the cartoon blink in full effect Gabriel continued to seduce her mouth followed by her body. "Are you really going to keep fussing about dinner?" he whispered nuzzling her neck.

"Not as long as you keep that up."

"Goodglad to know I can be more attractive than a good fight."

Sara pushed back to look at Gabriel. "What does that mean?"

He rolled his eyes and groaned, "What is up with you? I still don't understand what the big deal was in the first place. Why can't this be you and me now without the need for confrontation?"

Cartoon blink again from Sara caused Gabriel to groan again. He shook his head; "You don't even see it do you? It was very plain that they were playing a part for us. It was obvious. But you got hung up on one thing after another that Ian did and completely lost sight that Ian would never do those things in public. You acted like a spurned ex when he 'proposed.'" 

Gabriel rubbed his brow and dry washed his face. "Is that what you want? Are we competing with them suddenly? Are we not keeping up fast enough with their pacecause Hun I'm not real sure what was going on tonight."

Sara sat on the edge of her kitchen table in one of her only dresses and looked at her love. Why had she gotten so bent out of shape? Why did it feel like she had been spurned suddenly? She opened her mouth to speak a few times before anything came out, "I guess I guess with you sort of walking Ian through the rules of attraction, courtship, and dating I just assumed we would do everything first. I just wasn't prepared for them to move past us."

"You mean you weren't prepared for the feeling of rejection that Ian moved on."

"You're joking," she snickered.

"No Sara. I'm not." Gabriel sat on the other side of Sara in his only suit taking her hand lightly brushing the skin. "However much you don't want there to bethere still is a basic part of you that says you and Ian have a history. So if you and I didn't work out you would always have Ian. Tonight you realized that wasn't true anymore."

"Gabriel" she whispered.

"Shhh" he shushed kissing her forehead then leaning his to hers. "I'm not mad. I knew someday you would have those thoughts and have to sort through them. It's okay."

Gabriel walked to the CD player nearby and put on some slow music. He took Sara's hand and led her in a slow dance. "Now this is what I wanted to do all night," he said in a low murmur. 

They danced cheek to cheek for a long while before Sara sighed out, "I love you Gabriel. I love you so much. Don't ever doubt that."

"Not possible for me to doubt you," he answered as they continued to hold each other tight. 

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have got a new job and I'm still trying to juggle when to write, sleep, eat, and see my husband. (Obviously not in order of importance.) Nuana has been keeping me up at nights of late as Eli can attest to. I may need to tape his little beak shut until I get on a sleep schedule that will allow me to be at work at seven thirty in the morning Have I mentioned how much of a morning person I'm not? Or how direct sunlight is evil? Can you tell I've had a migraine recently?


	17. Love Loss

Love loss

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: Please don't flog me. New job, lack of sleep, and random bouts of writer's block were to blame for the delay. It's kind of a serious chapter. Sorry but it's been a rough patchso it shows.

Jake cradled the phone loosely to his ear listening to the constant sound of his ex, Angela, on the other end. He had his back to his office door as his partners walked in. "Uh huh" A deep sigh escaped him. "Are you boring me? Why yes you are! HeyI'm the one that has been happy supportive guy here. I'm not your best girlfriend. If you need to vent about Glen I'm not the one to do it with Why? Because I'm your ex. Ex's don't like to hear about the new guy no matter how nice they are." 

Sara and Danny looked at each other than back at their partner's back stiff and frustrated. "NOI'm not up for this. Herecall me six months after the wedding and we'll try the friend thing again cause right now I've had it Crying worked when we were together. It doesn't now. I know you turn on the waterworks to get your way. I'm not biting Angie Look, I'm at work and this conversation is over." With that the cell phone was snapped shut and several groaning breaths were released. 

"How's it going Surfer boy?" Danny asked light heartedly. 

Jake snarled as he turned around. "Not in the mood Woo. I'm tired, frustrated and annoyed I don't want to see anyone happy or in love for a long time."

"Wow Okay Well guess you'll be applying for new partners and nerve see the morgue again," Sara stated tilting her head. 

"My ex just called to complain about the wedding, her family, her friends, and her fiancélike I care. Breaking up means I don't have to care anymore!"

"AlrightNot going to let anyone I know date you if this is the way you act," the wielder commented.

"Like you have any other female friends than Po."

Danny snapped his head around, "Heypissed off brat. Give it a rest. We aren't the problem. Sorry about the girl but deal and don't bite our heads off."

Jake pouted. "It's like I said beforewhen I start looking for Ms. Right all the people around me find theirs. It's just depressing. That and I really don't like the fact I never got a shot with Vicky."

"That ship has sailed brother," Sara sighed. 

"I know I just hate seeing him. I hate it so much He's getting lessons in social skills and has what appears to be the love of his life. I, who have been dating steadily since high school, have no prospect in sight."

Danny rolled his eyes, "That isn't entirely true."  
"What do you mean?" Jake questioned. Sara looked on in amusement. 

"Remember when I said I would let my wife loose?"

"Yeah?"

Sara laughed out right, "You didn'tLee is so bad when she's given a pet to play with."

"What are you two talking about?" 

Sara once again smirked, "Danny decided I needed a man last Christmas so suddenly I had all these guys calling saying they were a friend of Lee Woo. I nearly killed them both."

"You had someone to kiss at midnight on New Years eve," Danny stated.

"NoI didn't. I had a group of desperate men who wanted to get laid This year I have someone to kiss and cuddle" Sara started on. 

"Sara" Jake groaned. The wielder looked up. "Please stop with the relationship talk. I can't take it. I'm happy for you and Gabrielreally I am I just want someone of my own and the constant reminder that I'm alone makes it worse."

"If I might interject The person I was talking about," Danny began, "was not selected by my wife. She was selected by me."

"Who?" Sara questioned brow wrinkled.

Danny smirked, "You remember Linda?"

"Oh my You've What?" she spurted.

Jake stared confusedly. Danny smiled, "You two may not have gotten along but that doesn't mean she wouldn't hit it off with Jake."

"She was so"

"Stubborn, opinionated, forceful" Danny offered.

"Yeah," Sara agreed. 

"You're fixing me up with another Pez?" Jake squawked. 

"Hey!"

Danny smirked, "Not exactly. Pez and Linda just brought out the toughest parts of each other. Like Pez, Linda is quite pleasant when she's with me I don't think you'll ruffle her feathers either."

Jake shrugged, "Worth a shot. Can't be any worse than spending time with Pez when she hasn't had her coffee."

"I hate you both," Sara snapped.

Gabriel could tell by the way the door lurched open that his girlfriend was less than pleased about something. He rolled into her hurried path and stared up at her with a disarming smile. "What's up luv?"

She frowned, "Gabriel, am I difficult?"

In the months they had been dating he had learned not to laugh. Laughing was a very grievous sin. He was sure somewhere is Sara's childhood there was a traumatic experience of her being laughed at. But as for now Gabe just tugged her down into his lap. "Why do you ask?" he muttered purposely avoiding the 'girl question.'

"Danny's setting Jake up with a girl that I never have gotten along with, that when she was described Jake said 'You're fixing me up with another Pez?' I don't want to think of myself like that," Sara pouted.

"Danny gets along with her right?"

"Yeah"

Gabriel smiled, "Than I suppose I'd get along with her too."

"You better not be getting friendly with the enemy," she snipped.

At that he chuckled softly laying her head to his shoulder while he played with her fingers. "All I'm saying is other people probably think she's great. People normally have trouble spending time with someone like themselvesat least when the similarities are things we don't like in our selves," Gabriel astutely observed. 

"That makes sense."

"Glad you think so."

They sat quietly for a long time just holding each other. It had become somewhat of a ritual. No matter what time of day, when Sara got off work she went directly to Gabriel. He was becoming her touchstone. She avoided thinking about the consequences of relying on him so much. For Gabriel's part the time with Sara helped restore his trust in her. He was aware how hard it was for her to trust and depend on another. The time together in stillness was a major act of love. 

"Gabriel?"

"Yes."

Sara leaned away so she could look at him. "I'm not sure how to form this question or statement."

"Okay. We'll deal with however it comes out of your mouth," he said tapping her lips with his index finger.

She looked away biting her lip; "Can you focus back on us rather than Ian?" Gabriel's brow crinkled. "It's just initially you were focusing on him because of the whole me being an idiot thing. Then it wasn't a distraction anymore it was a pet project. I feel like we're just hoveringwaiting for me to fail you again." 

Gabriel tried to urge Sara's face to his own but she wouldn't budge. "I'm not waiting for you to mess up Sara."

"Then why don't you want me?" she pouted standing up out of his lap and beginning to pace. 

It was a good question. Why hadn't things moved forward? Gabriel considered this as she paced.

"I mean I like us. I like that we're together and such but we're sort of at the old married couple point Vicky and Ian are all over each other. Now they may not be having sexwith Ian being a virgin and allbut its obvious that they want each other. It's obvious that they crave You love meyou don't want me."

Sara expected Gabriel to wrap his arms around her, to coo and sooth but that isn't what happened. She turned back to the chair and he was there right in her face. There was an intensity in his eyes that she couldn't placethey were almost angry. Then they were kissingbrutally kissing. Sara's body was pinned to Gabriel's as one arm held her to him. His other hand grabbed hers pulling it to his groin. "I like to argue," he husked and kissed her harder again. Sara was shocked beyond the pale. 

"Does that put your mind at rest? I want youthere's no hiding it." Gabriel's eyes drilled into Sara's. "But that has nothing to do with this. You're keeping up with the Jones' again. There is a better way to ask me to up the 'passion' without bringing other people into it." He moved away from her swiftly running his fingers through his hair then dry washing his face. 

Sara gritted her teeth. "But you don't trust me That's what it boils down to then. You want me, you love me, but you don't trust me." She nodded her head a few times. Her words weren't really angry just hurt. "We've been building that relationship level trust back up by you choosing toto court me I guess. But when it comes right down to it you are terrified of being back in my room with me saying all the wrong things and you remembering. You're terrified that I'm going to need to be in control or go to fast or not listen to you I tried to fool myself. It would be easier if it were lack of interest but its not. I just screwed up too much for you to trust me in that arena." Closing her eyes she sighed. 

Gabriel stared slack jawed. He wanted to deny the words but it was true. He was scared of getting out of control again. He was afraid Sara wouldn't stop or listen when he asked. Sara's voice called him back to reality.

"I'm gonna gogive you some space and time to think. Maybe talk to Lizbeth." She shrugged, "If it matters, I just needed this on the table. It was like the giant white elephant in the room no one would talk about for fear they would look stupid It will always be your call when and how. I know better than to assume I would drive. You need that control more than I do and I need you anyway I can get you. I have no problem waiting just as long as I know we're going somewhere not just dating for dating sake. Kissing friends."

"Sara"

She held up her hand and cross to him. Kissing him lightly she whispered, "Love you I'll be by tomorrow and the night after and the night after. I'm not going anywhere. Someday soon I hope you'll tell me what I can do to make you feel safelike the holding thing is for me."

"Sara" Gabriel whispered getting choked up. 

This time she touched his lips her fingertip then held him close in emotional silence. A quick kissed to the head and she was gone. 

Gabriel slumped in his chair. "Damn" he grimaced. 

Flipping his phone he dialed, "Yeah Lizremember that talk you told me I was avoiding Well Sara just beat me to the punch No it wasn't bad. I just didn't realize how freaked I was So what you told me. I'm allowed to be emotionally challenged occasionally Hey cut it out or I'm calling Dad instead" After a long pause Gabriel sighed, "So? How do I make love to my girlfriend?"

A/N: I know it's a weird place to leave off since Ian and Vicky get more of a spotlight next roundat least I think so. Oh guess what? There is a new gargoyle in my room. Actually he's not new just uncovered. Nuana now has a partner too since William and Anselm play so well together. I'll have to think of a good name. Right now all my gargoyles are playing nicely together on the floor. We're cleaning the house so they have to be out of the way at moments. No fearsthey are well cared for.

A/N2: I did find my gargoyles in my Neil Gaiman collection this weekend. They are all very jealous that they can't come with my husband and I as we hear the legendary creator of the Sandman series this weekend. So now my little friends are plotting. It's already taking bizarre shapeand its invading Eli and Magicks. Watch outthey're coming for you too.


	18. Housing

Housing

Author: Joy

Email: Julianna@ziplip.com

A/N: I'm evil. I'm sorry. Still don't know why this took so long. I hope it's worth the wait. Turned into a more Gabe/Ian friendship chapter. I'm getting to the end of this folksa few more chapters, but not many. Just warning you. 

All in all things were progressing nicely with Ian and Vicky. They were at the point where they both felt comfortable having dinner dates at their own homes. Sadly Vicky didn't particularly care for the mansion. She shivered as she entered trying to escape the all-seeing eyes of the large portrait of Kenneth Irons in the hall. In her gut Vicky was certain the painting was possessed. 

Ian approached quietly and stood next to his lovely for a moment before she startled at his presence. "Geez Ian. Squeak or something. Drag your feet maybe but don't sneak up on me like that!" she fussed completely flustered. Ian's gaze dropped to the floor and naturally returned to his more guarded stance in silence. Vicky noticed immediately. One of the reasons this works with us is he doesn't go submissive on me,' Vicky thought. No shouting at Ianever.' Suddenly a very naughty thought scurried across her brain. Well maybe no shouting in anger.'

"Hey, I'm sorry," Vicky whispered stroking Ian's arms with her hands moving into his personal space quite successfully. "I'm used to so much quiet and stillness that when things are quiet and still and something changes it unnerves me." 

Ian looked at her confused, "Because you work in a morgue, quiet things bother you?" 

She sighed, "No more like there are things in the world I can't explain and there have been times in the past where things have moved without my awareness. Now I don't talk about that cause they'd lock me up but I hope you can understand how weird it is to be standing silently in front of a painting and then a second later with no sound, movement or inclination a tall, bulky man is standing behind you." Ian gazed down again. "We've never talked about your formertendencies in any detail. I don't fear you but I understand you are a man to be feared."

"I make you uncomfortable," the former stalker said sadly.

"No Ianno. This house makes me uncomfortableskittish even. Besides when we're hereyou aren't you," the coroner explained.

"I do not understand."

"Herein this mansionyou are the heir to a great fortune You wearascots." He looked at her quizzically. "When we're out you wear dark clothes and your hair hangs in your facecurls and all. You may rarely take off your gloves but you are marginally relaxed. Sara even told me that once she saw you in braids playing basketball. I would have paid money to see thatThe point is in this house its like there is a thousand pound weight on your body. It's hard to watchIt's hard to see you hurt and not admit it. It's hard to know that you won't leave out of obligation."

Ian blinked a few times staring at Vicky like she was speaking a foreign language he didn't know. "What is it that you want Vicky? This is my home. It has been since I was a child. I know no other way. I know no other home."

"Show me you in this place and I will never mention it again," she stated.

Ian shook his head, "That is not the point. I can show you me in this place and it will make you unhappy. I am not a free spirit. I do not behave in flippant mannersIn this place what I am is dark and hard and cold. In this place the things that are mine are weapons and training gear. I am what my father made me."

"A solider," Vicky snipped slightly.

"A warrior."

"Is that what you want Ian? To be a warrior? I was under the impression you were trying to become more than your confines. I was under the impression you wanted more."

"Why are we having this discussion?" Ian questioned pulling away.

"Because you want to be seen. That is what you told me the first day we met. One of the things that was attractive about me was I saw you and you desperately wanted to be seen. Well Ianthis is what keeps you invisible. Every time you come back here you take on that cloak of invisibility again. It may keep you safe but it also keeps you lonely," Vicky stated with absolute authority.

Ian's face remained emotionless throughout her speech. What did she want from him? "Am I to move Vicky? Am I to become a kept man?"

"What?" she questioned as he folded his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at her. "No Ian I wasn't saying that I just You're happy, at least I think you're happy when you leave this place. I just thought you would be" Vicky began to gasp and choke on nothing. She clutched at her throat about to collapse. Invisible thumbs began to crush her windpipe.

Ian caught Vicky pulling her into his arm in a firemen's carry. He looked up at the painting and glared. In a moment of sheer will, Ian held Vicky tight and moved them both to the lawn out front of the house. He sat them on the grass as she gasped for air deeply. "WhWhat the hell was that?" she creaked out in a harsh voice. 

Ian swallowed and laid his forehead to Vicky's, "Evil." She raised her head a bit to look into his face. "I'll move. I'm not sure where to but I will move." He settled her head back into the crock of his neck whispering to himself, "He will not take you from me."

"Talismanic?" Gabriel answered.

"Gabriel."

"Ianwhat's wrong?"

"Father hurt Vicky. I need to move out of my home quicklyI also need a place to stay until I decide what to do next."

Gabriel sat confused, "What do you mean 'Father hurt Vicky.' I was under the impression that dear daddy is dead to the world."

"Not entirely. He has pullinfluence," Ian explained.

"So Kenny is mostly dead but slightly alive."

"Indeed." 

"Well wouldn't the writer of the Princess Bride love to hear that," the hacker smirked.

"Excuse me," the assassin questioned. 

"Nevermind. You can stay here of course but don't you think there is someplace Daddy owned that you could live in?"

"I would fear a repeat performance I would honestly only feel safe if a priest came in and blessed it."

"OkaySend me over a list of residences in the near area that you own and I'll take care of things as best I can. Otherwise I need to know what you're looking for in a house before I can search for one for you," Gabriel explained.

"Clean"

"Do you want another estate? You'll be putting a great many people out of a job."

"I had not considered the staff. Several I can retire and the rest I can keep onso if you could look for another estate that would be fine Some place where the Witchblade has never beenSomeplace where there has been no death or battles."

"AlrightReal estate agents are you going to go nuts with that request. Just come on over now and I'll play for a whileIs Vicky okay?"

"Shaken She felt justified in believing the painting in the front hall was possessed now. I imagine we will be spending the majority of our time at her residence until I settle in. It is unfortunately entirely possible that due to the nature of my relationship with Father I may be unable to escape him," the eloquent man spoke. 

Gabriel sighed rubbing his left eye, "We'll figure something out. Besides I need a guy to talk tomy brothers and sister have been no help."

"You need my help?"

"You know Sara."

"I see I will arrive shortly."

"Is Vicky feeling better about things?" Gabriel questioned as Ian entered his warehouse.

"SettledHappy I'm leaving."

As Ian set down his bag Gabriel retrieved the list of locations from Ian's hands. "Lets trade lists here There is an estate a mile or two from your current homehas a horse ranch and everything."

"Lovely There is one location closer to Vicky that I used to visit as a boy that I loved. Not as large as the manor but I can keep on a few employees. A cook, maid, grounds-man, driver and horse trainer would be useful. I'll see about the rest tomorrow."

"Well since you already own it."

"Find me a priest and I will be a happy man," Ian said with a sigh sitting himself on the couch.

"For you and Vicky or is this for the house?" Gabriel chided.

Ian smirked cruelly, " Very funny my young friend."

The former stalker tilted his head and observed the hacker. "How are things with our favorite detective?"

Gabe grit his teeth and let out a huge sigh, "At a stand still."

"And what does that mean?"

"I keep backing offWe're becoming an old married couple, more friends than anything else."

Ian quirked his eyebrow, "Why is that? Things were proceeding"

"That isn't quite what I meant," Gabriel admitted.

"You are not endeavoring in a se"

Gabe cut him off, "I know what I'm not endeavoring in, thank you."

Ian sat quietly for a moment. "Things have not moved forward since" Gabe shook his head. "Sara would allow you control if your intentions were pure," Ian assured his friend. 

"I love Sara and when we started out we were like you and Vic, but"

"But things went badly," Ian finished after a long pause from Gabriel. "Trust her and yourself."

Another pregnant pause, "I'm scared." The truth spoken so softly.

"So am I, but for different reasons. I have no experience in such matters yet I know Victoria is worth my time, effort, and affection. It will be more than pleasure and that is what is important It will mean something to us both. You and Sara are the same in many ways. You just have to move away from the notion that it will be about Sara's pleasure excluding all else. I know making love is about commitment and love to you. The question is are you secure enough with her? If you can see beyond this act as a demand you will be much happier."

Gabriel sat quietly, "But what if it happens again? What if I freeze up?"

Ian chuckled soothingly, "So what if you do? Most newly weds do not make love their first night together because of stress I'm going to quote your speech to me not long ago." In a mock-Gabriel voice Ian said, "Don't put so much pressure on yourself. Something will always go wrong. Leave yourself some breathing room and relax!" He tilted his head, "Thus endth the lesson."

Gabriel bit his lip; "I'm beginning to feel like the virgin in this conversation."

Ian shrugged, "What did you do your first time?"

Shaking his head Gabe said, "It wasn't this important before."

Sighing Ian stated, "Gabriel stop. Were you scared your first time?" There came a reluctant nod. "What did you do to calm yourself?"

The hacker thought it over; "I just let myself keep holding and touching when I normally would have held back I just can't imagine Sara being willing to go slow."

With a smirk came, "Neither can I, but her former selves were very receptive to slow seduction."

"Hey quit thinking about doing my girlfriend I don't care that it's a past life," Gabriel glared at his friend. 

Ian smiled, "She loves you. If you want slow she will go at a snail's pace."

Nottingham settled in for the night on a cot in the warehouse. "You'll be good here," Gabe informed his guest. "You know where everything isJust don't rack up phone sex charges and I'll be happy."

Ian was first shocked for a second then smirked, "That's what cell phones are for." He patted his pocket. 

Gabriel smirked back, "Very good Nottingham."

As Gabe left the room Ian decided to one up him, "Besides phone calls to Vicky do not cost."

The hacker stopped mid-step. He turned to look at his friend, "I don't know if I should be proud or terrified."

"Try both."

A/N: My fourth gargoyle has been named by my husband; its Zephaniah. So that means all the names of my gargoyles imply protection in their meaning. I'm very pleased. He seems to be playing nice with the others. 


End file.
